


RinHaru week 2020

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rinharu Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, ya sea una aplicación que te conecta con tu alma gemela, la llegada de una mascota, la inspiración para componer, la promesa con una misteriosa criatura, el encuentro fortuito en un café, recuperar la confianza en el momento menos esperado, un matrimonio arreglado o una relación casi a larga distancia;  el destino es ineludible y te conectará con tu par destinado...Serie de one shots basados en los prompts de https://rinharuweek.tumblr.com/prompts
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

—¡No seas tan aguafiestas Haru-chan! Será divertido... —infló sus mejillas mientras lo miraba, debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por convencerlo.

—Nagisa, todo esto de las almas gemelas no es más que una leyenda. No hay manera de que exista algo te ayude a encontrar algo que no existe —no quería ser rudo con el rubio, pero llevaba tanto tiempo insistiendo en el tema que debía frenarlo de una vez por todas—. Además, no puedes confiar en una aplicación que pide tantos datos personales y tu ubicación, incluso puede ser peligroso.

—Por favor, Haru-chan —lo miró con ojos grandes mientras intentaba tomar su teléfono—. Quizá no sea tan efectiva como promete, pero al menos será divertido saber quien podría ser el candidato perfecto para el amor de tu vida.

—No voy a exponer mi información por un juego —no le sorprendía ver a Nagisa siendo tan insistente, pero por más que cosas que dijera no lo convencería de hacer algo así—. Ni siquiera si me ofreces caballa, así que no lo intentes —sabía que cuando el chico quería lograr utilizaría todas las herramientas que pudiera hasta conseguirlo.

Nagisa siguió intentando tomar el teléfono mientras seguía hablando de lo mucho que se divertiría si lo intentaban; aunque por más razones que exponía, Haru se negaba a ceder.

Casi siempre aceptaba lo que el rubio sugería, no le causaba problemas seguir sus planes y en muchas de las ocasiones resultaba mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba. Pero no confiaba en esa aplicación en particular, suponía que sería solo un juego tonto con resultados al azar y no estaba interesado en reunirse con cualquier extraño solo porque un algoritmo le dijera que era su alma gemela.

Y aun así, pese a lo mucho que se había negado a usar la aplicación y todos sus esfuerzos por mantener su teléfono lejos de él, de alguna manera había conseguido tomarlo, descargar la aplicación y llenar toda la información que pedía para comenzar la búsqueda.

Mentiría al decir que le sorprendía lo que ocurrió, pero con solo ver lo insistente que se mostró respecto a ello era obvio que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que al menos le diera una oportunidad.

Solo abrió la aplicación para saber que tanta información suya había en ella, y resultó ser mucha menos de la que esperaba. Aun así no quería saber nada de eso y estaba a punto de eliminar la cuenta y desinstalar la aplicación.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo; seguía creyendo que solo era una tontería, pero simplemente no pudo eliminarla. Tenía curiosidad y no iba a negarlo, sabía que nada de eso tenía sentido y aun así quería ver lo que podía pasar solo por curiosidad.

La probaría un par de días, intentaría descubrir que era tan divertido para llamar la atención de tantas personas y después de eso borraría todo rastro de que en algún momento la utilizó.

Podía parecer extraño tomarse tantas molestias por algo que no le interesaba, pero al revisar las reseñas de la aplicación y ver que todas tenían comentarios positivos no podía entenderlo. Desde su punto de vista, el cambiar tus preferencias, la descripción de ti mismo y recargar el buscador hasta que algo apareciera no le parecía muy interesante.

Y en realidad no lo era, todo parecía mucho más divertido en la descripción y de acuerdo a los comentarios que había leído. Incluso así era para Rin, quien aunque sin confiar del todo en lo que prometía había decidido darle una oportunidad para ver lo que podía encontrar.

Tenía algunos días usándola y no había recibido ni una sola notificación de que su alma gemela estuviera cerca, ni siquiera informándole que estaba lejos del área de búsqueda y debía modificarla.

Había probado agregando y quitando algunos detalles en su descripción, ampliando los límites de búsqueda e incluso cambiando su fotografía varias veces. Y aun así, no había ni un solo cambio que indicara si iba o no por el camino correcto.

Aun así quería pensar que quizá solo estaba teniendo problemas debido a que se había vuelto bastante popular y que aun había aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad de conocer a alguien interesante o agradable con quien conversar, aun si no era lo que la aplicación prometía.

Aunque todo parecía indicar que solo fallaba para ellos dos, pues apenas unos días después de que Nagisa comenzó a utilizarla había encontrado varias sugerencias y había comenzado a conversar con varias personas, incluso estaba organizando una salida con varias de ellas para conocerse mejor.

—Te dije que sería divertido, Haru-chan. Quizá no cumple con lo que promete pero al menos puede ayudarte a conocer personas divertidas —sonrió mientras le mostraba los mensajes que había recibido.

—No me parece divertido, desde el día en que la instalaste no ha llegado ni una sola notificación. Voy a desinstalarlo esta noche —pudo ver la expresión de reproche en el rostro del rubio y aun así no daría marcha atrás.

—No te desanimes, Haru-chan, quizá alguno de mis nuevos amigos conozca a alguien que pueda agradarte —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de seguir hablando acerca de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Haru no podía reclamar nada pues nunca creyó que funcionaría y, para ser sincero, tampoco estaba interesado en que lo hiciera. Así que tal como le había dicho a su amigo esa misma noche desinstaló la aplicación sin querer saber más del tema.

Tenía una sensación extraña porque aunque había logrado confirmar sus sospechas, al menos esperaba ver que entretenía tanto a las personas que la habían descargado. No conseguir nada fue decepcionante, pero tampoco había razones para tomar muy en serio lo que ocurrió.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que un día mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca realizando uno de sus informes para sus clases mientras esperaba a Nagisa su teléfono mostró una notificación. Creyendo que era su amigo informando que había llegado o que le tomaría unos minutos más tomó el aparato para revisar de que se trataba.

Y ahí estaba, una notificación de la aplicación informándole que su alma gemela estaba cerca, pero los parámetros de búsqueda impedían que le mostrara con claridad y debía cambiarlos para obtener mejores resultados.

No tenía ningún sentido, desde un par de días antes había cerrado su cuenta y desinstalado la aplicación, debía ser un error o una broma muy bien elaborada para que de pronto eso apareciera en su pantalla.

Solo borró la notificación y se aseguró de haber desinstalado la aplicación incluso con la certeza de que lo había hecho. Luego de eso volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía hasta que el rubio llegara para poder partir.

Había sido extraño, pero creía que no se trataba de nada importante y simplemente siguió con sus actividades intentando no pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo, el haber instalado la aplicación había sido una tontería y cualquier cosa relacionado con ello lo era también.

Pasaron un par de días y no había vuelto a ocurrir nada extraño, incluso había olvidado lo que sucedió en la biblioteca hasta que cierto día, mientras acompañaba a su amigo a realizar algunas compras que necesitaba, nuevamente la notificación indicando que debía cambiar los parámetros de búsqueda volvió a aparecer en su pantalla.

Estaba sorprendido y no pudo ocultarlo, incluso terminó llamando la atención de Nagisa quien de inmediato comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas e intentar hacer lo que la aplicación pedía.

—Creí que habías eliminado la aplicación, Haru-chan -  
—sonrió mientras comenzaba a buscarla para entrar.

—Lo hice, ya no está instalada y puedes verlo por ti mismo...

Él tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando y también quería encontrar una explicación, así que le mostró a su amigo que lo que decía era cierto. Ahora los dos estaban confundidos y pese a realizar una rápida búsqueda para saber si la aplicación había presentado errores similares no lograron encontrar nada.

Todo era muy extraño y parecía ser el único al que le ocurría, aunque Rin también estaba recibiendo notificaciones extrañas. En dos ocasiones había recibido un mensaje en que le indicaban que había ocurrido un error y no era posible contactarlo con su alma gemela.

No entendía a que se debía, e intentó modificando la información de su cuenta con la esperanza de que eso bastara para mostrarle los resultados. Incluso desinstaló y volvió a instalar la aplicación varias veces con la esperanza de que el error se solucionara.

Sin embargo, no conseguía resultados, pues en cada ocasión al repetir la búsqueda obtenía el mismo resultado que al principio, no se encontraban coincidencias y debía cambiar los parámetros de búsqueda, aunque por más que los modificara el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Creía que podía ser un error de la aplicación y que probablemente se solucionaría en algún momento, aunque resultaba un poco decepcionante escuchar a tantas personas hablando sobre las personas tan maravillosas que habían conocido desde que empezaron a usar la aplicación y que él simplemente no pudiera siquiera obtener un resultado.

Y aun así no quería perder la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera entablar una amistad y pasar momentos divertidos como todas las personas que usaban la aplicación, pues aunque no fuera ni de lejos lo que prometía, al menos parecía que podías encontrar personas divertidas para ser amigos.

Haru por su parte cada vez recibía más notificaciones pidiendo que modificara los parámetros de búsqueda pues era necesario para mostrarle sus resultados. No importa cuantas veces reiniciara su teléfono, cuantas veces intentara comunicarse con los desarrolladores para solucionar el problema, cada dos o tres días llegaba una notificación con el mismo mensaje.

Comenzaba a ser molesto, e incluso intentó silenciar las notificaciones de la aplicación aunque era obvio que no podría hacerlo pues ya no se encontraba instalada en su teléfono y era imposible bloquear algo que no existe. No entendía que estaba pasando y por más que lo intentara seguía sin obtener un resultado satisfactorio.

Y para Rin resultaba exactamente igual, seguía cambiando los parámetros una y otra vez con la esperanza de que por fin le mostrara sus resultados, pero nada cambiaba. El mensaje de que no era posible contactarlo con su alma gemela seguía ocurriendo.

Incluso había comenzado a recibir la notificación más veces que antes y no sabía que significaba, pensó que quizá el error nunca se solucionaría y cansado de que su teléfono recibiera el mismo mensaje en cualquier momento decidió por fin eliminar la aplicación.

Ya no importaba hacer amigos o divertirse mientras usaba la aplicación como todas las personas que conocía, lo único que quería era que todo el asunto de las notificaciones incesantes terminara de una vez por todas.

En cuanto la desinstalación terminó una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad lo invadieron. Era tan extraño que algo que se suponía debía ser divertido terminara causándole solo molestias que deshacerse de todo rastro de ello resultaba liberador. No tendría que volver a lidiar con los molestos mensajes y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Y para Haru no había sido diferente, de la misma manera en que las notificaciones empezaron a llegar se detuvieron. Simplemente un día no volvieron a aparecer más sin que el tuviera que hacer algo para detenerlas. Era extraño, pero no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era que por fin se habían detenido y no tendría que seguir soportando los constantes mensajes.

Pasaron varios días de tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse de que los mensajes aparecieran, en realidad, había pasado tanto tiempo desde el último que lo había olvidado rápidamente y ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello, ni siquiera cuando Nagisa mencionaba lo mucho que seguía divirtiéndose.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y no tendría que volver a preocuparse por ello, al menos eso pensaba hasta cierto día que acompañó al rubio a comprar algunos bocadillos. Era un lugar bastante popular y estaba repleto de gente así que Haru prefirió esperarlo fuera.

Tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo mientras esperaba, no había mucho que hacer mientras tanto así que simplemente seguía ahí intentando distraer su mente para que la espera no fuera tan larga.

Se había perdido entre sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a nada más hasta que el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese molesto ruido que lo había desesperado tanto y del que creyó haberse librado.

Tomó el aparato de su bolsillo y solo pudo ver el mensaje que decía "¡Felicidades!" sin ninguna explicación más antes de escuchar ese mismo sonido a unos metros de él y la voz de alguien que parecía haber escuchado sus pensamientos.

—¿Es que esta cosa no me va a dejar tranquilo ni siquiera desinstalada? —Rin no pudo evitar levantar la voz, no entendía porque llegaba esa notificación si la aplicación ya no estaba en su teléfono.

Y todo se volvió aun más confuso cuando lo único que pudo ver fue un "¡Felicidades!" apareciendo en su pantalla sin ningún motivo aparente. Intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ocurrir hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él.

Fue entonces que giró lo suficiente para encontrarse con unos ojos azules clavados en él mirándolo con sorpresa. Él mismo fue incapaz de separar su mirada cuando se encontró con la de ese chico. Era una sensación extraña, solo estaba ahí, mirándolo sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Para Haru la situación era casi igual, en cuanto lo vio fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que observarlo. Una sensación cálida lo invadió y solo creció cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del pelirrojo, por un momento fue incapaz de percibir cualquier cosa que no fuera ese chico e incluso olvidó el asunto con su teléfono.

Desde el momento en que Nagisa descargó la aplicación en su teléfono habían pasado muchos eventos extraños, todos molestos y desesperantes. Pero ese encuentro era todo lo contrario, seguía siendo extraño, pero la sensación era agradable.

Seguía sin saber lo que ocurría y en ese momento ni siquiera estaba interesado en entenderlo. Saber lo que eso significaba se había vuelto irrelevante, solo pensaba en dejarse llevar por esa sensación sin pensar en más.


	2. Día 2. Familia

No podía despegar su vista de él mientras inspeccionaba el departamento, iba de un lugar a otro sin prestarle atención mientras revisaba los rincones e intentaba alcanzar los lugares más altos de todos los muebles.

No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero parecía cada vez más cómodo sin detener su investigación incluso debajo de los muebles y en el interior de las gavetas. Y mientras más lo miraba más dudas surgían.

Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al llevarlo a casa o que debería hacer con él en esta situación. Dejarlo a su suerte sería cruel, pero tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente para encontrarle un lugar seguro en el que pudiera quedarse.

No terminaba de entender cómo había llegado a ese punto, él no acostumbraba actuar de forma impulsiva y en otro momento jamás hubiera pensado en hacer algo como eso; pero había sido demasiado difícil negarse al recibir esa clara señal de simpatía.

Todo ocurrió un par de horas atrás mientras volvía a casa luego de realizar algunas compras, la lluvia por fin se había detenido y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor hasta que un leve llanto llamó su atención.

Siguió el sonido hasta un callejón al que se acercó cuidadosamente. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo escuchar con claridad hasta encontrar la caja oculta entre algunas más donde había un pequeño gatito anaranjado de apenas unos meses un poco mojado a causa de la lluvia de antes. 

Miró en los alrededores buscando el resto de la camada o a su madre, pero simplemente no había nada más ahí. El peludo se veía tan frágil y desamparado que sintió pena por él; solo quería secarlo un poco para que no tuviera frío y mientras buscaba algo para hacerlo sintió algo cálido frotándose contra su mano.

El pequeño se había acercado hasta él buscando calor mientras sus grandes ojos azules se clavaban en él. Por extraño que pareciera, en el momento en que el gatito lo miró un rayo de sol muy tenue llegó hasta donde estaban haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran.

Fue en ese momento que decidió llevarlo a su departamento, lo tomó cuidadosamente asegurándose de sostenerlo firmemente mientras lo cubría con su ropa intentando que mantuviera un poco más el calor hasta que llegaran.

Tan pronto como estuvo dentro se aseguró de mantenerlo en un lugar cálido mientras calentaba un poco de agua para poder limpiarlo. Luego del baño lo secó por completo y lo colocó sobre el sofá entre algunas mantas.

El gatito había sido muy dócil en todo ese tiempo aunque se había mostrado un poco tímido; al menos así había sido hasta antes de comenzar a recorrer la habitación por completo haciendo que Haru volviera a la realidad sin saber que hacer.

Sabía que para Rin era mucho más fácil relacionarse con los perros y que por algún extraño motivo los gatos no sentían especial interés en él. Solo bastaba con ver como Steve, el gato de su madre, lo ignoraba por completo mientras con ella, Gou, e incluso él mismo se mostraba amigable.

También lo había visto intentar llamar la atención de algunos gatos en la calle mientras ellos simplemente se daban la vuelta al notarlo o se alejaban rápidamente cuando él intentaba acercarse.

Por eso en ese momento no sabía que hacer. El gatito comenzaba a mostrarse muy cómodo e interesado en explorar cada rincón del lugar, pero Rin no tardaría en volver y no estaba seguro de como podría reaccionar.

Rin quería una mascota, aunque su primer opción había sido un perro y en ese momento no podían tenerlo, por lo cual no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema otra vez. No podía simplemente llevar un gatito sin siquiera saber la opinión de su pareja.

Además, le preocupaba como pudiera reaccionar el gatito al verlo ¿Y si lo rechazaba como todos los demás? Sabía que Rin no le pediría que se lo llevara o se deshiciera de él, lo más probable es que lo aceptaría y dejaría que se quedara incluso definitivamente.

Pero hacerlo convivir con un animalito que lo ignora sería cruel para él y no podía hacer algo como eso. Así que antes de tomar cualquier decisión dejó al gatito en un lugar seguro y fue por una prenda de Rin.

La dejó a su lado esperando que llamara su atención, pero el gatito simplemente lo observó sin entender que esperaba que hiciera y siguió observando a su alrededor. Esa no era prueba suficiente, así que lo tomó y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Al llegar dejó al gatito sobre la cama del lado en que Rin dormía, pero apenas lo soltó, el gatito caminó hasta el otro lado olfateando un poco antes de amasar con sus patitas la manta y recostarse en ese lugar.

Volvió a intentar acercarle la ropa de Rin esperando que mostrara un poco más de interés al menos para olfatearla. Sin embargo, el gatito simplemente seguía sin acercarse a las prendas y, en cambio, seguía recorriendo el departamento olfateando y frotándose contra algunas de las cosas.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, el tiempo seguía corriendo, cada vez el regreso de Rin se acercaba más, no sabía que hacer con el gatito y él no parecía muy interesado en siquiera percibir el aroma de Rin por más formas en las que lo intentara.

Intentaba pensar en una manera de solucionar todo el asunto cuando el sonido de la puerta en la entrada siendo abierta llamó su atención. El tiempo se había acabado y él no había tomado una decisión.

—Estoy en casa —la voz de Rin resonó en el departamento antes de entrar y buscar a su pareja.

—Bienvenido —intentaba mantener la calma, al menos había logrado esconder al gatito mientras pensaba en una solución.

—Creí que te alegraría que volviera antes de lo planeado —Rin sonrió antes de acercarse a Haru y besar su frente, mirándolo un poco extrañado al no recibir respuesta—. Sousuke te manda saludos, y dice que no deberías dejarme saltar el entrenamiento aunque insista.

—Me alegra, solo estoy sorprendido de que volvieras tan pronto. Cuando sales con Sousuke acostumbras tardar un poco más, por lo general pasas un poco más de tiempo para conversar.

—Hoy fue una visita rápida, él tenía otras cosas que hacer y... ¿Quieres que lleve eso a la lavadora? Pareces cansado —por fin prestó atención a la cesta con ropa que Haru llevaba y al verlo distante creyó que lo mejor sería ayudarlo.

—Yo lo llevaré, debes estar más cansado de lo que lo estoy. Deberías tomar un baño, me encargaré de la cena mientras tanto —y sin esperar que Rin respondiera se alejó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de lavado.

No podía dejar que Rin lo tomara pues con la sorpresa del momento solo se le había ocurrido ocultar al gatito ahí y lo mejor era mantenerlo oculto hasta tener una decisión sobre lo que haría. Mientras tanto aprovecharía el tiempo que había ganado para cambiar al animalito de escondite.

Afortunadamente su pareja había seguido su consejo y se preparaba para entrar al baño agradeciendo por su ayuda. Haru se encargó de preparar la comida y llevar algo para su huésped intentando que permaneciera tranquilo al menos hasta la hora de dormir.

Preparó una cama improvisada en la que podía ocultarlo y evitar que viajara por el departamento antes de dedicarse a la comida. Rin había terminado y decidió ayudarlo pues le parecía que actuaba extraño y quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Sin embargo, Haru seguía evadiéndolo pues estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sería incapaz de seguir ocultando al gatito y terminaría por contárselo. Eso solo preocupaba más a Rin, quien no entendía a que se debía todo eso y se esforzaba aun más por entender lo que ocurría.

Rin no quería presionarlo, pero sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Quería que Haru sintiera confianza para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo así que simplemente dejó que las horas pasaran hasta que él estuviera listo para hablar.

Fue así como luego de la cena y que Haru tomara un baño, ambos se prepararon para dormir. El delfín aun parecía preocupado y no quería verlo así por más tiempo, así que luego de que se acostaran se acercó un poco más a él y lo miró mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? —Haru asintió mirándolo con curiosidad—. Y lo que sea que necesites puedes hablar conmigo, no tienes que cargar con ello tú solo —lo vio desviar un poco su mirada y supo que no estaba preparado para hablar de ello—. Te quiero Haru, descansa.

—También te quiero Rin —se sentía un poco culpable por actuar así, pero el gatito tenía algo especial y no se sentía preparado para separarse de él aun si acababa de conocerlo.

Le costó un poco conciliar el sueño mientras seguía pensando en como hablar con Rin del gatito y en lo que haría para ayudar al pequeño ya que probablemente no lo conservarían. Cuando por fin empezaba a quedarse dormido logró escuchar algunos ruidos suaves desde el cuarto de lavado y supo que era relacionado con su invitado.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama para inspeccionar todo provocando que Rin despertara también. No entendía que estaba pasando así que se levantó tras él esperando poder aclarar porque actuaba tan extraño. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras lo escuchaba murmurar algunas cosas mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo organizando algunas cosas.

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? —por fin se animó a llamar su atención caminando hacia él—. Y no finjas que no pasa nada, desde que volví actúas extraño...

Haru no pudo ocultarlo más y le mostró al gatito que maulló al verlo mientras movía su naricita hacia él. Rin sólo lo miró extrañado sin entender que ocurría mientras Haru comenzaba a contarle lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde y que lo hizo llevar al pequeño.

—Solo debías decírmelo, podemos buscar una solución juntos —sólo podía mirar al pequeño jugando entre las piernas de Haru mientras pensaba en lo cómodo que ambos se veían.

—Él parecía bastante cómodo conmigo, pero sé que los gatos parecen ignorarte —siguió jugando con el gatito hasta escuchar la voz molesta de su pareja ante ese comentario—. No quería que te sintieras presionado para quedarnos con él, y sé que si lo veías sería difícil para ti rechazarlo y buscarle un hogar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que el gatito se acercó maullando a Rin antes de empezar a ronronear y frotarse contra él.

—Que extraño, parece que a él si le agradas —Rin gruñó antes de darle espacio al pequeño acariciando lentamente su cabeza.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre? —siguió acariciándolo lentamente sin despegar su vista de él mi mientras Haru negaba—. Debemos llevarlo al veterinario, y comprar todo lo necesario para él... Y pensar un nombre —tomó al pequeño que no paraba de ronronear mientras se levantaba para volver a la habitación—. Es tarde, deberíamos volver a dormir; aquí podría pasar frío, estará mejor con nosotros.

Siguió avanzando mientras Haru lo miraba con una disimulada sonrisa antes de seguirlo. Sabía que Rin no se desharía del gatito, pero no esperaba que se encariñara con él tan pronto como el pequeño se acercara a él.

Quizá Rin también había sentido esa conexión especial cuando el animalito se le acercó, o quizá simplemente había sido cosa del destino que ese pequeño llegara a sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahora todo está saliendo bien y aquí traigo el segundo día. Me gusta pensar que cuando un animalito se cruza en tu camino es porque debían conocerse, apoyo totalmente la adopción y me encanta la idea de que Rin y Haru adopten una mascota
> 
> Así que nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos mañana con una nueva historia


	3. Día 3. Celebración

Trabajaron duro para conseguir esa presentación y se sentía emocionado por ello, tenían un número considerable de seguidores y esperaba que luego del espectáculo pudieran conseguir algunos más.

Cuando le propuso a sus amigos formar una banda solo lo había hecho como pasatiempo y porque quería disfrutar el tiempo con ellos mientras hacían algo que les apasionaba. No esperaba tan buen recibimiento y, aunque no era su objetivo conseguir fama y reconocimiento, le gustaba ver a las personas disfrutando de lo que hacían.

Por eso con esta oportunidad que se les presentó quería hacer algo especial, quería componer una nueva canción y estrenarla en ese evento. Había hablado con sus amigos al respecto y ellos lo apoyaron pues las últimas canciones estuvieron a su cargo y resultaron un éxito entre su público.

Rin estaba entusiasmado, apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera el nuevo tema que compondría y pasaba gran parte del día soñando despierto. No lo había hablado con el resto del grupo, pero lo que lo motivó a escribir la primera canción fue alguien que apareció en sus sueños.

Al despertar recordaba cada uno de los detalles en su sueño y había sentido la necesidad de escribirlo, quería conservar ese sentimiento y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a intercalar líneas de su narración con algunas notas musicales.

Tenía claro el sentimiento que quería transmitir y comenzó a tocar las notas que llegaban a su mente mientras recordaba sus ojos, esa mirada que lo cautivó en sueños y que necesitaba compartir con alguien. De pronto la narración se había vuelto estrofas que acompañaban los acordes que tocó antes y todo cobró sentido.

Para el siguiente ensayo que tuvo con su banda les mostró lo que había hecho y despertó el interés de todos. Escucharon a Rin interpretar la pieza musical antes de seguirla, hicieron algunos cambios y ajustes durante algunos días para asegurarse de que todos los instrumentos armomizaran antes de incluir también la letra.

Ajustaron algunas estrofas y las adecuaron al ritmo de la melodía hasta encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre ambas. Estaban satisfechos con el resultado y realizaron la primera grabación, algunas pruebas de audio y mejoras en la calidad del sonido antes de compartirla en sus redes sociales.

Comenzaron a recibir muchas felicitaciones y halagos por el magnífico trabajo que habían hecho y eso los entusiasmó para seguir escribiendo más canciones. Acordaron que Rin se encargaría de las letras, Sousuke de la melodía, Nitori de los arreglos y Momo de la edición.

Fue así que lograron estrenar tres temas más con buen recibimiento por parte de sus seguidores, además habían sido invitados a algunos eventos pequeños para abrir el escenario e incluso les enviaron algunas convocatorias de concursos en los que podrían participar.

Su esfuerzo estaba siendo reconocido y no paraban de recibir halagos por sus nuevas canciones. Todos querían saber de donde había surgido la inspiración e incluso habían empezado a especular quien de los integrantes estaba enamorado y pronto revelaría su romance.

Habían decidido no revelar quien escribió la letra para las últimas canciones y aprovechar el misterio para jugar con sus seguidores y organizar pequeñas dinámicas y concursos hasta revelarlo.

En las votaciones Sousuke iba a la cabeza y todos estaba sorprendidos de que no eligieran a Rin pese a que varias letras de sus anteriores canciones fueron escritas por él y era quien más hablaba del destino y el romance.

Aun así se estaban divirtiendo pues ellos mismos también intentaban adivinar que era lo que tenía a Rin tan inspirado pues él no habló antes sobre alguien con quien estuviera saliendo o que le gustara, ni por más que insistieron habían logrado que hablara de quien lo inspiraba.

Y es que para él tampoco era sencillo explicar que no había nadie, solo unos ojos azules profundos que lo miraban durante sus sueños y en los que no podía dejar de pensar. No conocía muchas personas con ojos azules y sabía que quien fuera poseedor de los que veía no era nadie que conociera.

Era difícil describir lo que sentía al verlos; un escalofrío recorría su columna y una sensación cálida y agradable se agolpaba en su pecho, sus latidos se aceleraban, su estómago daba un vuelco y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía cuando el azul aparecía en sus sueños.

Y aun así no había explicación para que lo hicieran, nadie a su alrededor tenía esos ojos ni lo hacía sentir como en sus sueños, era una situación tan extraña que lo único que podía hacer era seguir escribiendo como si la música fuera a llegar hasta esa persona y así pudiera transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Por eso tampoco le había revelado a ninguno de sus amigos la verdad tras sus últimas creaciones, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que quería lograr con ello o si tenía algún sentido seguir escribiendo para alguien que, al parecer, solo vivía en sus sueños.

Sus pensamientos llevaban tanto tiempo centrados en ese sentimiento que desde el día en que prometió que escribiría una nueva canción para su presentación no había vuelto a tener ese sueño. Por más que intentara ver esos ojos y recordar esa sensación no lo lograba.

Tenían poco tiempo pues aun debían componer la melodía y hacer los arreglos antes de poder presentarla, Rin se sentía culpable y no paraba de disculparse con sus amigos por no tener al menos un avance de la canción. Nitori intentaba animarlo repitiendo que no tenía de que preocuparse, que encontrarían la manera de solucionar eso juntos y que no debía culparse mientras Momo intentaba darle consejos amorosos y hacer que cual fuera el problema entre él y su inspiración desapareciera.

Sousuke se había mantenido al margen durante varios días pues creía que insistir en el tema no ayudaría en nada y que solo complicaría más la situación, pero conforme los días avanzaban y la situación no parecía mejorar decidió actuar.

En uno de los días libres que tomaron salió con Rin para conversar e intentar obtener más información para apoyarlo con lo que estaba pasando. Rin intentaba evadir el tema tanto como podía buscando cualquier distracción para que su amigo no indagara más en el tema.

Sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien y siguió insistiendo hasta que no pudo seguirse negando más y comenzó a contarle sobre sus sueños y como esperaba llegar hasta esa persona a través de la música.

Para Sousuke había sido complicado entenderlo pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, incluso le sugirió ser él quien se encargara de la letra en esa ocasión basándose en lo que le había contado y las otras canciones; pero como esperaba Rin se negó, no se sentiría satisfecho si eso ocurría y sentiría que le falló a la banda.

Sousuke intentó darle ánimos una vez más antes de partir y, en cuanto estuvo solo, volvió a pensar que era lo que ocurría. Desde que sus sueños desaparecieron añoraba la sensación que le provocaban y no hacía más que desear que volviera.

Quería volver a ver esos ojos aunque fuera una vez más, poder decir lo que sentía al observarlos y saber quién era su dueño. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y sin darse cuenta ya estaba plasmando todos sus sentimientos sin ser capaz de detenerse hasta el final.

Era algo mucho más personal que el resto de canciones, pero había sido inevitable dejar a sus sentimientos hablar y solo podía pensar en que debía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo sin restricciones.

Aunque al reunirse con sus amigos y mostrarles lo que había escrito se sintió avergonzado, había un silencio sepulcral mientras miraban las palabras sobre el papel y ninguno era capaz de decir algo. Rin intentó aligerar el ambiente sugiriendo que quizá Sousuke debía encargarse de la canción esta vez pues quizá el había ido demasiado lejos.

—No se trata de eso, la letra es perfecta... —Sousuke hizo una pequeña pausa intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresar el sentimiento de todos—. Pero después de todo es lo que sientes, se trata de ti ¿Estás de acuerdo en usarla?

Rin asintió, tenía la sensación de que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo y que estaría perdiendo el tiempo si decidía cambiar de opinión. Así que pusieron manos a la obra pues el tiempo era apremiante, apenas tenían un par de días para la presentación y aun faltaba componer la melodía, hacer los arreglos y practicar.

El trabajo fue extenuante esos últimos días, pero se sentían satisfechos con los resultados. La pieza completa era maravillosa y la interpretación de Rin lograba que te sumergieras en ella y sintieras cada una de las palabras y los sonidos.

Estaban entusiasmados aunque también nerviosos, era la primera vez que la presentación estaría enfocada en ellos y hasta donde sabían tendrían una cantidad considerable de público. Se habían asegurado de que cada detalle estuviera en orden para que la presentación resultara un éxito y solo quedaba esperar que los anunciaran para empezar.

Iniciaron con la primer canción que cantaron y después intercalaron entre sus temas más recientes y los más antiguos. El público se veía igual de entusiasmados que ellos y poco a poco habían ganado confianza y se sentían mucho más preparados para el gran final.

Estaban en la última pausa antes del cierre, ajustando un par de detalles antes de volver al escenario y Rin de pronto parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos. Por más que intentaban llamar su atención él solo respondía con monosílabos o asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y no, no es que estuviera nervioso o le preocupara el recibimiento del público, solo tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a ocurrir. Sentía la determinación corriendo por su cuerpo y la necesidad de cantar cada vez era más grande.

Por fin volvieron al escenario, Rin dedicó algunas palabras de agradecimiento al público por su asistencia y brevemente contó la historia de como habían llegado a aquella canción emocionando a los presentes pues no sabían que harían el estreno ese mismo día.

Por otra parte, Haru se encontraba fuera del lugar intentando localizar a Nagisa, quien le había pedido que fuera a recogerlo al terminar la presentación; sin embargo el rubio dijo que no podía irse pues aun quedaba una última canción, que lo mejor era que entrara y una vez terminara ambos partirían.

Haru no quería entrar, ni siquiera cuando lo invitó la primera vez estaba interesado en ir, y aun así terminó entrando al lugar para buscar a su amigo. Había muchas personas y mucho ruido así que seguramente sería difícil encontrarlo pero era la única alternativa.

Apenas escuchaba la voz que estaba al micrófono entre las voces del resto que parecían bastante emocionados por lo que sea que estuvieran diciendo. Era difícil moverse entre la multitud y buscar al rubio se volvió aun más difícil cuando las luces se apagaron y solo podía verse el escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar y Haru solo intentaba mantener su concentración en Nagisa, al menos hasta que las primeras palabras de la canción llegaron a sus oídos.

Se detuvo en seco, incapaz de seguir caminando. La música no era precisamente su estilo y por lo tanto no conocía ni un poco de la banda; pero esa voz y lo que estaba diciendo retumbaba en sus oídos.

Lo había escuchado antes, no había dudas; era extraño incluso para él pero era exactamente lo que había escuchado en sus sueños las últimas semanas. El mismo escalofrío de las noches anteriores recorrió su columna, la sensación cálida y agradable se instaló en su pecho y su estómago dio un vuelvo mientras más escuchaba.

Por un momento se olvidó del motivo por el que estaba ahí y se hizo espacio entre la multitud hasta llegar a unos metros del escenario. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso y al estar frente a la banda su vista se centró en el vocalista, ese chico pelirrojo que tenía casi hipnotizados a los espectadores.

El ritmo de la música cambió anunciando el gran final y Haru no podía despegar su vista del chico, la canción por fin terminó y solo entonces el rojo se cruzó con ese azul que tanto buscaba y deseaba encontrar.

Los aplausos y gritos del público sonaban lejanos, casi irreales mientras Rin y Haru se miraban con la certeza de que por fin habían encontrado a esa persona que su subconsciente tanto buscaba.

No hubo palabras, no las necesitaban mientras sus miradas estuvieran conectadas. No importaba el resto, no importaba lo que había alrededor, eran solo ellos y eso que los había unido. La voz de Rin, los ojos de Haru y los sentimientos de ambos puestos en palabras para una canción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nota: ¡Un día más sin faltar! Me siento orgullosa por eso...
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si celebran esta fecha que lo estén pasando de lo mejor, que sea un día feliz, coman rico y pasen tiempo con quien más deseen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero poder leernos mañana.


	4. Día 4. Viaje

Era un día tranquilo como muchos otros, trabajaba junto con el resto de sus compañeros y tenían tiempo para conversar. Las ondinas parecían bastante animadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras reían y tomaban turnos para ausentarse mientras el resto se quedaba concentrado en su labor.

Rin se sentía intrigado, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con ellas jugando y pasando el rato, pero últimamente no había nada interesante por hacer en el mundo de los humanos y se había resignado a cumplir con sus labores.

Sin embargo, ver a las chicas tan activas y yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro había despertado su interés. Él no era como el resto de los wallanos que preferían enfocarse en sus actividades, le gustaba nadar por el lago, jugar con las ondinas y observar a los humanos.

Se acercó a investigar y las ondinas le explicaron que había llegado un humano nuevo bastante interesante, que tomaba muestras del agua, de las plantas y pasaba mucho tiempo a orillas del lago. Estaban interesadas en él, pero por más que intentaban atraerlo simplemente nada funcionaba.

Pero les gustaba contemplarlo, parecía diferente y era entretenido para ellas revolotear en el agua cerca de donde él estaba y verlo acercarse con curiosidad aun si solo se interesaba en los peces y las plantas dentro del lago.

Sus comentarios despertaron el interés de Rin y tan pronto como pudo salió de las profundidades a buscar de lo que tanto hablaban. Se aventuró a las orillas del lago y se ocultó entre las plantas que crecían alrededor buscando al humano. No podía ver nada, pero le causaba curiosidad y quería esperar un poco hasta encontrar algo.

Se estaba aburriendo de aquello y justo estaba por irse cuando el movimiento en el agua llamó su atención y se percató de que algunos peces comenzaba a nadar en una misma dirección. Era extraño así que permaneció a una distancia considerable observando lo que atraía a los peces.

Fue así que encontró al humano del que tanto hablaban. Era un chico arriba de los 20 de cabello oscuro y ojos azules tan cristalinos como el agua de aquel lago. Rin estaba intrigado pues lo único que hizo ese humano fue tomar algunas fotografías antes de seguir observando a los peces y usar algunos instrumentos dentro del agua.

Nunca había visto a ningún humano hacer eso y quería investigar un poco; así que se acercó solo unos metros para verlo más de cerca. Estuvo un par de horas ahí y solo pudo ver que tomaba algunas notas sin perder detalle del agua, que seguía usando sus extrañas herramientas y luego se iba.

Sentía demasiada curiosidad ante el comportamiento del humano y quería saber un poco más así que decidió que volvería un par de veces más hasta entender que hacía ahí.

Habló con sus compañeras y algunas de ellas lo acompañaron varias veces, ellas se acercaron mucho más e incluso revolotearon en el agua intentando llamar la atención del chico pero nada lograba distraerlo de lo que hacía.

Ni sus cantos, ni sus juegos habían despertado algún interés de su parte así que pronto las ondinas se aburrieron. Les gustaba ver al humano, pero si no lograban ninguna reacción de su parte no era tan divertido. Incluso intentaron persuadir a Rin de buscar algo más que hacer pero él estaba empeñado en seguir observándolo.

No desconfiaba de él, en realidad se sentía mucho más tranquilo al verlo que con otros humanos que habían llegado al lago durante algún tiempo. Era especial, podía sentirlo y lo único que quería era contemplarlo un poco más.

Pasó toda una semana solo, alejado a unos metros de él mientras lo observaba analizando que era tan especial en él. Uno de esos días lo vio llevar cosas muy diferentes a las de la vez anterior y totalmente concentrado en dibujar lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

Era casi hipnotizante lo que hacía, así que finalmente decidió acercarse un poco más intentando pasar desapercibido. Fue entonces que vio los dibujos tan maravillosos que tenía, algunos eran de los peces a los que atraía, otros eran del lago y algunos más de las plantas que crecían en los alrededores.

Era un humano muy diferente a los que había conocido antes así que decidió aparecer frente a él, sólo quería ver su reacción y después de eso sabría que hacer.

Haru había vuelto a la hora acostumbrada al lago para seguir con sus investigaciones, debía seguir revisando las condiciones del agua y como se comportaban las plantas y animales que la habitaban así que lo mejor era tener horarios bien definidos.

Repitió la rutina de las veces anteriores, pero esta vez lo primero que vio debajo del agua lo desconcertó. No era un pez ni ningún otro animal que conociera, era una pequeña figura con forma humana que nadaba lentamente hacia la superficie.

Estaba sorprendido y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la figura hasta que finalmente emergió del lago. No medía más de 30 centímetros de alto, su piel era ligeramente azulada y parecía tener unas cuantas escamas esparcidas por su cuerpo, entre los dedos de sus manos había una fina membrana que los unía, sus ojos y su cabello eran rojos, sus dientes afilados que mostraba en una amplia sonrisa.

Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ya antes había escuchado historias sobre seres con forma humana que habitaban diferentes cuerpos de agua, pero siempre se habían descrito como una figura femenina y la que tenía frente a él definitivamente era una figura masculina; además, esas historias no temían ninguna base científica y no se podía creer en ellas.

Sin embargo, el curioso ser seguía frente a él por más que frotara sus ojos; mientras lo miraba con más detenimiento más real se volvía y no encontraba una explicación. Escuchó una suave risa y la criatura volvió a esconderse bajo el agua formando algunos pequeños remolinos mientras nadaba antes de volver a subir a la superficie.

No podía estar viendo mal, esa pequeña figura seguía ahí y nadaba cerca de donde él estaba buscando su atención, incluso le sonreía y sacudía su mano antes de volver a nadar hacia el fondo del lago.

Era increíble, tanto que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso creyendo que quizá el cansancio lo estaba haciendo ver cosas que no existían. Se alejó del lago durante un rato, pero al volver la pequeña criatura estaba sentada sobre una roca y pareció bastante animada cuando regresó.

Se sentía como un loco haciendo eso, pero cuando el pequeño ser estuvo frente a él lo saludó y se presentó, diciendo que podía llamarlo Haru y que no le haría daño. La criatura sonrió como si entendiera lo que acababa de decirle y extendió su mano hacia él intentando tocarlo.

Se acercó a él un poco más sintiendo demasiada curiosidad como para evitar el contacto. Se sentía frío y húmedo, pero no era una sensación desagradable. La criatura volvió a sonreír haciendo algunas señas antes de sumergirse en el lago durante varios minutos antes de volver a salir mostrándole algunas plantas y rocas que había en el fondo.

Se sintió conmovido por la acción y a cambio le mostró algunas de las ilustraciones que había hecho. La criatura las miró con atención y con señas le mostró algunos detalles que debía mejorar para plasmar perfectamente lo que tenía dibujado. Haru hizo los cambios que aconsejó y el dibujo era mucho más realista ahora.

Permaneció unas horas más entre sus investigaciones y pequeñas conversaciones con su nuevo amigo. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y debía volver al campamento, no sin antes despedirse de la criatura e invitarlo a reunirse al día siguiente.

Rin estaba entusiasmado por ello y asintió con emoción antes de sumergirse en el agua y jugar con algunos de los peces antes de volver con sus compañeros. Se sentía feliz de haber llamado la atención del humano y poder ver con atención que estaba haciendo ahí.

Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía extrañado por su ausencia y lo agradecía, era extraño pero quería ser el único que lo viera y le preocupaba que si alguien sabía acerca de su encuentro con el chico podía acercarse también y despertar el interés de Haru.

Así que siguió escabulléndose varios días más para jugar con Haru, a veces él le hablaba sobre su trabajo y los diferentes ríos, lagos, mares, plantas y animales que había conocido; en otros, Rin le llevaba criaturas del fondo o dibujaba para él cosas que había descubierto mientras jugaba con los peces y otros animales.

En más de una ocasión Haru llevó algo de comida y la compartió con Rin, incluso algunos platillos los preparó pensando que podían gustarle a su peculiar amigo. Y le alegraba ver a Rin sonreír mientras tomaba pequeños trozos de comida mientras sus pies se mecían dentro del agua.

Habían desarrollado una forma de comunicación bastante curiosa, pues aunque Rin entendía el lenguaje humano no podía hablarlo y mucho menos escribirlo, así que utilizaba gestos y movimientos que había aprendido de otros humanos para hacerse entender.

A Haru le gustaba verlo, podía hablarle de todo lo que había aprendido con sus investigaciones y él siempre lo miraba atento esperando escuchar más historias; a veces era Rin quien le contaba cosas sobre la vida subacuática, los historias de los peces y plantas y animales que ya no se podían encontrar pero él conoció.

A veces mientras Haru hacía pruebas y anotaciones Rin cantaba un poco para él, otras se sentaba en la orilla del lago observando a Haru dibujar, y otras tantas ambos pasaban largas horas mirando el agua sin decir más.

Algunas ondinas notaron el extraño comportamiento de Rin y lo siguieron en más de una ocasión, pero ninguna había logrado acercarse tanto a Haru y mucho menos conseguir su atención.

Rin se sentía feliz y especial, le encantaba tener la atención de ese humano y poder compartir tantas cosas con él; desde el día que había decidido acercarse y llamar su atención muchas cosas habían ocurrido, ya era costumbre reunirse con él e incluso lo había dibujado varias veces.

Le gustaba la compañía de Haru, todo sobre lo que podían conversar y la manera en que lo hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. Nunca se había sentido así con ningún otro humano y tenía la certeza de que también era especial para él.

Había escuchado historias de ondinas enamoradas de humanos y convirtiéndose en sus protectoras, pero no sabía de ningún wallano que hubiera pasado por una situación similar. Y aun así ahí estaba él, tan cautivado por Haru y esperando hora tras hora el momento para nadar a toda prisa a su encuentro.

Tenía muy claro lo que eso significaba y estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de sus sentimientos. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil sincerarse, pero estaba decidido y por más que sus compañeros le aconsejaran alejarse al menos para aclarar lo que sentía, él no se detendría.

Así que antes de volver a la orilla del lago para encontrarse con Haru tomó el pequeño dije de plata que guardaba para el momento en que conociera a alguien especial pensando como le explicaría lo que eso significaba.

Nadó rápidamente y cuando llegó él ya estaba ahí, parecía distraído y llamó su atención con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Haru solo sonrió de medio lado mientras lo miraba acercando un recipiente con frutos rojos, que sabía eran los favoritos de Rin.

—Traje esto para ti —le extendió el recipiente mientras Rin sonreía comenzando a comer las frutas.

Haru acercó uno de sus dedos lentamente y tocó sutilmente su rostro, con tal delicadeza que parecía temer herirlo. Rin dejó las frutas mientras lo miraba, en todo ese tiempo no lo había tocado una sola vez y la forma en que lo hizo acompañada de esa mirada melancólica lo hacía sentir extraño.

—Me iré en un algunos días, quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente —notó la confusión en su rostro y no tenía sentido seguir ocultando la situación, mientras más tiempo esperara solo sería más complicado.

Rin comenzó a negar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se sentía molesto, incluso traicionado; nunca había mencionado una sola palabra acerca de partir y saber que justo el mismo día que iba a confesar sus sentimientos le revelaba la verdad resultaba demasiado doloroso.

No quería saber nada y se negaba a escuchar a Haru por más que intentara hablar con él, se sentía demasiado herido para entender cualquier cosa que tuviera por decir y solo quería desaparecer, hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y volver a la normalidad.

La voz de Haru se oía cada vez más lejana mientras nadaba, era solo un eco que apenas podía escuchar y tampoco tenía intenciones de atender. Se sentía triste por lo que acababa de suceder y solo quería dejar de pensar en eso.

Pero era imposible, por más que lo intentara no podía simplemente ignorar lo que sentía y fingir que esos meses no habían significado nada. Era difícil lidiar con esos sentimientos y lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer un par de días en el fondo del lago alejado de sus compañeros y conversando de vez en cuando con los peces.

Fue gracias a ellos que supo que Haru seguía visitando el lago durante cada uno de esos días y no paraba de buscarlo, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera y pudiera hablar con él.

Seguía pensando en lo solitario que sería no volver a ver a Haru, pero también pensaba en lo triste que sería ni siquiera poderse despedir de él.

No podía seguir huyendo así que volvió a tomar el dije antes de nadar tan rápido como le era posible hasta la orilla del lago, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él estaría ahí y aun así no podía detenerse.

Al llegar Haru estaba ahí, y se veía tan sorprendido como Rin con ese encuentro. Los dos se miraron sin ser capaces de hacer o decir algo, ambos sentían que lo que ocurriera en ese momento sería decisivo para ellos y no podían actuar de manera imprudente.

Haru estaba a punto de hablar, pero Rin lo detuvo. Se notaba avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido unos días antes, pero Haru no estaba molesto y quería que lo supiera así que suavemente tocó su rostro esperando que lo mirara.

—Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba...

Rin volvió a detenerlo, y pese a lo difícil que creyó que sería explicarle lo que quería decir desde la última vez en que se encontraron el chico había entendido lo que expresaba. Ni siquiera sabía que responder y solo pudo acariciar su rostro suavemente mientras se acercaba aun más al agua con su vista clavada en él.

Rin sonrió ampliamente dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida, de nuevo la felicidad lo había invadido y quería conservarla todo el tiempo que pudiera. Le pidió a Haru extender su mano frente a él y en cuanto lo hizo colocó el dije sobre ella.

Haru lo miró con curiosidad antes de observar el dije y sentir las manos de la criatura sobre él, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras una pequeña luz irradiaba de sus manos y una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y un brillo peculiar se grabó en ellas sin despegarse una de la otra. Permanecieron unos minutos más observándose en completo silencio sin querer romper la atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos.

Haru volvió a acariciar su rostro suavemente antes de de despedirse de él prometiendo volver tan pronto como le fuera posible. Rin no pudo evitar reír mientras lo miraba alejarse lentamente sin dejar de repetir que volvería y que debía esperarlo.

Cruzó sus manos y apoyó su rostro sobre ellas sin dejar de verlo; sabía que lo extrañaría y su vida no volvería a ser la misma sin él ahí, pero no podía retenerlo ni partir a su lado, solo le quedaba esa promesa y el consuelo de ser su protector sin importar la distancia entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Haru mantenía el dije entre sus manos presionándolo contra su pecho mientras se esforzaba por grabar en su mente la sonrisa de Rin durante su despedida. Esa expresión había sido tan especial y diferente al resto que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de capturarla en un retrato como los muchos más que tenía guardados.

Pero no quería olvidarla, debía recordarla y atesorarla hasta ser capaz de reencontrarse con él y volver a apreciarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No he fallado ni un día! Estoy esforzándome, y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> Quise probar esta temática porque nunca había escrito nada parecido, y me siento bastante conforme con el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado y no podamos leer mañana.


	5. Día 5. Estaciones

No podía creer que empezara a llover en ese momento, estaba tan cerca de regresar a casa que detenerse en ese momento sería una locura. Creía que si se daba prisa podría llegar antes de terminar completamente mojado. Pero el clima estaba en su contra y la lluvia era tan fuerte que solo pudo caminar unos minutos pues el agua comenzaba a humedecer su ropa.

Se detuvo debajo de la cornisa de un establecimiento con la esperanza de que la lluvia terminara pronto; sin embargo, el frío se colaba entre su ropa mojada y la lluvia parecía no terminar nunca.

Fue entonces que descubrió que estaba fuera de un café, no había demasiadas personas dentro y quizá tomar algo caliente mientras la lluvia se detenía lo ayudaría a permanecer tibio.

Se sacudió el exceso de agua en su cabello y se aseguró de no estar demasiado mojado antes de entrar. Una vez dentro se acercó a la barra y tras hacer su pedido tomó asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

Su pedido no tardó mucho en llegar y comenzó a beber lentamente sintiendo el calor recorrerlo mientras miraba diversas gotas de agua chocando contra los cristales antes de deslizarse hasta el filo de la ventana.

La lluvia parecía imparable y Haru no dejaba de preguntarse porqué olvidó el paraguas en casa y porqué debía llover estando tan cerca de volver. Era frustrante la situación, pero no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar que la lluvia se detuviera o disminuyera su intensidad para seguir.

Dio un rápido vistazo al interior del local y notó algo que llamó su atención; al otro lado del lugar había un chico pelirrojo sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. No le habría dado importancia de no ser porque él mismo acababa de comprar ese libro unos días antes.

Ese tampoco sería un motivo para llamar su atención, de no ser porque al parecer la oceanografía no era un tema particularmente popular y porque esa era una edición especial que fue difícil conseguir y cuyo tiraje fue reducido. Si no tenías una preventa y llegabas temprano a la librería, conseguirlo era casi imposible.

Definitivamente había llamado su atención y no pudo evitar intercalar su mirada entre la ventana que daba hacia el exterior y el chico del libro, un corto vistazo a alguno y luego volvía su vista al otro. Había terminado su café antes de lo esperado, resultó ser delicioso y dado que la lluvia parecía no ceder decidió pedir uno más mientras esperaba.

Seguía ahí, simplemente bebiendo su café y de vez en cuando miraba al pelirrojo perderse entre las páginas del libro; le causaba cierta curiosidad saber lo que el chico opinaba, pues parecía absorto en las palabras solo haciendo pequeñas pausas para beber un sorbo de su bebida.

Estaba intrigado y así había terminado su segunda taza de café. La lluvia por fin se había detenido y podía volver a casa. No había más razón para permanecer ahí así que lentamente se preparó para salir del lugar y regresar a casa. Solo una última mirada al pelirrojo que simplemente seguía perdido entre las letras sin pensar en más.

Salió del lugar aun pensando en la imagen del chico leyendo el libro, era curioso aunque no lograba entender que había despertado tanto su interés. Pensó en ello algunos minutos, aunque una vez en casa y mientras comenzaba a realizar las actividades que tenía pendiente lo había olvidado.

Al día siguiente volvió a pasar frente a la cafetería y pudo ver nuevamente al pelirrojo, estaba vez no estaba sumergido entre las páginas del libro de oceanografía, sino que tenía una libreta que consultaba de vez en cuando antes de volver su vista a la pantalla del portátil que tenía sobre la mesa.

No le prestó demasiada atención antes de seguir con su camino, aunque le sorprendía que todo este tiempo el café estuviera tan cerca de su hogar y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia.

Pasaron varios días más en los que pasó frente al establecimiento y en cada uno de ellos había dado un rápido vistazo al lugar encontrando al mismo chico, en la misma mesa siempre haciendo algo diferente. Lo había visto leyendo, trabajando en el portátil, escuchando música, escribiendo en una libreta y otras veces simplemente disfrutando del café.

En algunas ocasiones había ido a la cafetería y compraba algo para llevar a casa, otras más se quedaba en el lugar justo en el asiento de la primera vez observando de reojo al chico pelirrojo. Algo en él llamaba su atención y era casi imposible no mirarlo de vez en cuando.

No tenía idea de que era eso que lo atraía y aun así había terminado por asistir al café constantemente sólo para encontrarse con él. Un par de veces había escuchado su voz haciendo algún pedido y otras tantas había visto su sonrisa al recibir su pedido o agradecer la atención.

Era un chico atractivo, sí, y no podía negarlo; pero lo que hacía que constantemente estuviera ahí, solo observándolo en silencio iba más allá de eso. Apenas y sabía algo de él, ni siquiera sabía su nombre o al menos el tipo de café que compraba; no sabía absolutamente nada y aun así cada día su atracción era más grande.

Ya era parte de su rutina diaria asistir a la cafetería, sentarse en la mesa de siempre y pasar largos minutos contemplando al pelirrojo con curiosidad mientras intentaba descifrar que tenía de especial que lo hacia volver cada día para encontrarlo.

Creía que actuaba como un loco, sin siquiera conocerlo y manteniendo su vista pendiente de él intentando no llamar su atención. Y aun más loco se sintió cuando un par de días antes había pensado en la mejor manera de llegar hasta su mesa, presentarse e iniciar una conversación.

¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Hola, vine un día lluvioso y te vi aquí leyendo un libro que también compré así que he estado observándote desde entonces? No tenía sentido, parecería un acosador y solo asustaría al chico, cuando lo único que quería era conocerlo un poco.

Así pasaron varios días y mientras bebía su café no paraba de pensar cual sería la mejor manera de acercarse a él sin parecer extraño. Él no sabía como acercarse a los desconocidos pues a sus amigos los había conocido en la escuela o por conocidos en común, nunca se había acercado a alguien así sin más y no tenía idea como lo hacían las demás personas.

Y aun así, un día tuvo la mejor idea hasta ese momento. Antes de ir al establecimiento tomó una tarjeta y escribió sobre ella "Hola, espero que te guste" acompañado de su número telefónico y su nombre. Era algo arriesgado y no sabía que esperar, pero no tenía muchas más opciones y mientras más tiempo esperara solo sería más difícil actuar.

Llegó al café a la hora acostumbrada, hizo su pedido y fue directo a la mesa que siempre ocupaba, era un día tranquilo y había solo un par de comensales además de él y el pelirrojo. Su pedido llegó y agradeció por él mirando de vez en cuando al chico mientras bebía su café. Pasó un largo rato así hasta casi terminar su bebida y por fin armarse de valor.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, en el fondo creía que era una locura y aun así no podía detenerse. Llamó al mesero y le pidió un café haciendo hincapié en que debía llevarlo a la mesa en que estaba el pelirrojo y entregarle la pequeña nota en que había escrito su número.

El mesero lo miró extrañado durante unos segundos, aunque parecía que no era la primera vez que le pedían algo así y solo tomó la nota con una sonrisa antes de decirle que su pedido no tardaría y alejarse rápidamente para entregar su orden.

Haru se sentía nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo; después de todo la suerte estaba echada y solo quedaba esperar el resultado. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello y no prestar demasiada atención a la mesa del chico, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos minutos por fin el mesero pasó junto a él con una sonrisa cómplice antes de llegar hasta la mesa del pelirrojo y entregarle el pedido. Lo escuchó diciendo que no había pedido nada más y el mesero se limitó a responder que solo había seguido las indicaciones que le dieron mientras dejaba la bebida y la tarjeta.

Lo miró de reojo hasta que el chico tomó la tarjeta inspeccionándola con atención antes de mirar en dirección a Haru, pues al parecer había notado que llevaba rato observándolo con bastante interés. Haru se dio cuenta y rápidamente desvió su mirada mientras daba un sorbo a su café intentando ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto su teléfono sonó y le notificó del mensaje recibido. Era un número desconocido y, aunque en otro momento lo hubiera ignorado, rápidamente lo revisó.

_El café fue un gran detalle, gracias; pero ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo compartimos?_

_Rin_

  
Tan pronto como terminó de leer giró hacia la mesa del pelirrojo, él miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con sus dedos sobre el teléfono. Al sentir la mirada contraria por fin levantó su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron y supieron que nada volvería a ser igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El quinto día que entrego en tiempo! Casi termina la semana, que rápido pasa el tiempo...
> 
> Me encanta la idea de que sea Haru quien tome la iniciativa, así que creo que era una buena oportunidad para verlo así. Espero que les haya gustado y poder leernos mañana.


	6. Día 6. Descubrimientos

Haruka Nanase era famoso por dos razones: sus grandes habilidades para la natación y su poco tacto para tratar con sus entrenadores. En menos de dos años había ganado casi todas las competencias en las que participó, pero al mismo tiempo en cada una su entrenador había sido una persona diferente.

No era un secreto que trabajar con Haru era difícil, era casi imposible hacerlo entrar en razón y si se sentía atacado o simplemente no estaba cómodo con la relación entre él y su entrenador terminaba de tajo con ella sin dar más explicaciones.

Tanto deportistas como entrenadores lo admiraban, pero también se sentían intimidados estando cerca de él. Siempre con esa mirada distante y sus respuestas con monosílabos sin importar la situación en que se encontraran; nunca lo veían sonreír o fruncir el ceño, siempre la misma expresión imperturbable que no dejaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al principio de su carrera profesional muchos entrenadores se habían acercado a él ofreciéndole su guía, queriendo estar cerca de la joven promesa de la natación y ser quien exponenciara esas habilidades hasta llegar a la cima. Claramente no todos podían hacerlo y cuando Haruka por fin eligió un mentor el resto esperaba la más mínima oportunidad para acercarse a él.

Cuando su entrenador y él se separaron se armó un gran escándalo y de inmediato surgieron muchos candidatos para ocupar su lugar, pero pasadas dos o tres competencias máximo era el mismo entrenador quien anunciaba que dejaría el puesto libre para el siguiente.

Al principio para nadie era claro lo que ocurría y pensaban que solo se trataba de diferencias de intereses o algo parecido, pero luego de varios entrenadores que huyeron tan pronto como les fue posible supieron la razón. El misterio se había esclarecido y muchos entrenadores evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto con Nanase salvo unos cuantos ingenuos que pensaban que podrían con la situación.

Todos habían fracasado y el agente de Haru estaba desesperado por encontrar un nuevo entrenador. Por todos los medios posibles intentaba hablar con él para entender lo que sucedía, pero se negaba a responder sus preguntas.

La situación empeoraba y dado que casi todos los entrenadores reconocidos y con amplia experiencia con nadadores profesionales se habían negado a trabajar con él tuvo que recurrir a su última opción: buscar entrenadores en clubes de natación pequeños e incluso escolares esperando que la mala fama de Haru no llegara tan lejos.

Sin embargo muchos rechazaban la oferta, una cosa era enseñar a niños a nadar o preparar adolescentes para competencias escolares y otra completamente diferente preparar a un nadador profesional para competencias internacionales.

Si la situación seguía así probablemente la carrera de Haruka acabaría y no podía permitir que se arruinara por su mal comportamiento. La búsqueda en universidades había sido un fracaso también, aunque la última universidad a la que acudió le recomendó a un chico que se había graduado con honores en nutrición deportiva además de tener múltiples cursos en salud deportiva, y que luego de unos años preparando al equipo de la escuela había decidido dejar el puesto. No sabían que había sido de él luego de eso, pero mantenían su información de contacto y se la proporcionaron esperando que pudiera ayudarle.

Sus expectativas no eran muy altas, pero era mejor tener al menos a alguien que diera la cara por el desempeño de Haru a dejarlo seguir por su cuenta pese a la experiencia con la que ya contaba. Y sin nada que perder contacto a quien creía que arreglaría sus problemas.

_—Sí, me gradué con honores y entrené varios años al equipo; pero llevo mucho tiempo solo enseñando a niños a nadar, no creo ser la mejor opción._

_—Todas sus referencias fueron maravillosas, y de alguna manera él es como un niño. Además me han contado que siempre está al pendiente de las competencias y sigue actualizándose aunque no entrene de manera profesional —estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer para_ _convencerlo—_ _._ _Tengo toda la información que necesita para formular el plan ideal de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que solo usted podría hacerlo..._

Y luego de esa conversación había pasado algunos días revisando la información que el agente le dio además de ponerse al día con uno de sus ex profesores de la universidad para saber todo lo que necesitaba conocer antes de enfrentarse al nuevo reto que había aceptado. No importaba que se tratara de un novato, había muchas cosas en las que estaba desactualizado y ya que pusieron su carrera en sus manos debía dar su mayor esfuerzo.

Llegó temprano al lugar en que el agente le dijo que debía reunirse con el nadador, ni siquiera sabía como lucía o su nombre pero le aseguró que en cuanto se encontraran lo reconocería. Se sentó en las gradas mirando hacia la piscina intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que podría pasar.

—¿Eres Matsuoka? —una figura se paró frente a él trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, reconocía a la perfección a esa persona y no podía creerlo. Todo parecía demasiado irreal, pero no tenía ningún sentido que supiera su nombre si el nadador a quien esperaba no era él.

—Sí, soy yo... —seguía sin saber que decir, debía ser una broma demasiado pesada o incluso un sueño.

—¿Tienes el plan de entrenamiento? Se supone que lo tendrías listo para hoy.

—Claro, lo organicé en varias etapas de acuerdo con el tiempo antes de la siguiente competencia —aun sin entender lo que ocurría tomó las hojas que llevaba y se las entregó para que pudiera observarlas—. También organicé un plan alimenticio para estos días...

—Te veré en la competencia —Haru tomó las hojas y sin esperar que Rin terminara de hablar se alejó del lugar.

Rin intentó detenerlo, pero no parecía tener intenciones de dedicarle más tiempo que ese; no tenía ningún sentido lo que acababa de ocurrir y rápidamente buscó el número del agente para aclarar la situación.

Sin embargo, él tampoco podía darle una explicación pues de antemano habló con el chico y habían llegado al acuerdo de que al menos lo intentaría durante un par de competencias antes de tomar una decisión. Se suponía que hablaría con él y organizarían sus tiempos para poder seguir la rutina que hubiera planeado, no que simplemente recogería las indicaciones y desaparecería.

Luego de disculparse tantas veces como le fue posible con Matsuoka le aseguró que volvería a hablar con Haruka para solucionar ese inconveniente y apenas tuviera una respuesta suya se comunicaría con él para indicarle donde y cuando debían reunirse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Haru aun no tenía intenciones de cooperar de alguna manera y Rin no podía hacer más que asistir a todos los lugares en que supuestamente por fin podría hablar con él para presentarse formalmente como su nuevo entrenador y poder iniciar con la rutina que había planeado para él.

Pero día tras día era exactamente lo mismo, por más que Rin intentara hablar con él y guiarlo, que es lo que debía hacer pues para eso lo habían buscado, Nanase lo evadía de todas las formas posibles e ignoraba por completo lo que tenía por decir.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin haber conseguido un solo avance, la fecha de la competencia por fin había llegado. Rin debía presentarse pues sería ese el momento en que revelarían quien era el nuevo entrenador de Haruka y él no podía presentarse así nada más.

Aunque por primera vez desde el día en que se conocieron no huyó, ni siquiera lo miraba y mucho menos hablaba con él, por más que Rin hiciera preguntas o intentara repasar lo que debía considerar antes de empezar la carrera. Todo el tiempo fue solo él repitiendo palabras sin ningún tipo respuesta o reacción de parte del nadador.

La competencia termino, Haru había ganado de nuevo y apenas pudo salir se escabulló rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que pudiera siquiera hablar con él; aunque al día siguiente el agente volvió a contactarlo y sin dejar de disculparse le dio la fecha para la siguiente competencia y, prometiendo que esta vez no se escaparía, pidió el plan de trabajo para ese tiempo.

Rin elaboró todo lo necesario y asistió al sitio en que se reunirían intentando pensar en una manera de detener a Nanase si volvía a escapar. Aunque esta vez el agente estuvo presente también y no dejó que se fuera hasta después de discutir los detalles del plan que Matsuoka elaboró para él.

Y aun así la relación entre ellos no había mejorado, solo el día en que su agente estuvo presente había fingido interés en lo que el pelirrojo decía, pero luego de eso había faltado a todas las prácticas que habían acordado. Rin comenzaba a cansarse de la situación y no sabía que hacer, tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente y debía esforzarse un poco más.

Apenas y había logrado irrumpir en la vida de Haru colándose a sus prácticas y sesiones de ejercicio, le había hecho algunas observaciones y aun así se negaba a seguir sus indicaciones insistiendo en que tenía el control sobre todo y la única razón por la que le habían dado el puesto de entrenador era para mantener las apariencias.

La situación siguió así durante algunas competencias y Rin intentaba no desanimarse, se sentía presionado pues sabía que los reflectores estaban sobre él debido a Haruka y que las expectativas sobre su trabajo eran muy altas, además de que ni los medios ni otros deportistas o entrenadores tendrían piedad con él si fracasaba.

Era consciente de lo que ocurría y había hecho un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para evadir a los medios que buscaban una entrevista buscando el más mínimo error para demeritar su trabajo, además de ignorar las especulaciones y chismes que comenzaban a surgir en torno a él para no volverse loco.

Pero también era consciente de que el desempeño de Nanase no estaba siendo el mejor, sus tiempos seguían siendo de los mejores, pero se había estancado y en cualquier momento algún nadador podría superarlo. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera hacerlo entender y ayudarlo a mejorar era imposible entablar una conversación con él y aun más complicado era convencerlo de que debía seguir la rutina que diseñó.

Así llegó una competencia más, y tal como se especulaba y Rin temía, el desempeño de Haruka se quedaba atrás respecto al resto de competidores y esta vez no había logrado llegar en primer lugar. Hubo un gran revuelo y los acorralaron mientras intentaban alejarse del estadio.

Todos querían escuchar lo que Haru tuviera por decir mientras insinuaban que todo se debía a la mala elección que había hecho con su último entrenador pues no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el campo profesional, ni como nadador ni como entrenador, y que era evidente el porque sus resultados eran deficientes.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control hasta que, casi como un milagro, el agente de Haruka había logrado esquivar a la prensa y llevarse a ambos lejos de todo el escándalo. El ambiente era tenso y sabía que era un asunto entrenador-nadador en el que no debía interferir. Solo los llevó hasta un sitio seguro antes de dejarlos con la esperanza de que esta vez pudieran hablar de la situación.

—¿Me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar? Pareciera que no estás practicando y que ni siquiera estás siguiendo una rutina, además de que seguramente no estás siguiendo el plan alimenticio y sólo estás haciendo lo que mejor te parece —Rin estaba molesto, y aunque sabía que actuar a la defensiva no ayudaba demasiado, esperaba al menos conseguir que Haruka hablara—. Todos me responsabilizan por esto y es solo porque no tienen idea de lo testarudo que eres, me culpan y me señalan...

—¿Y qué esperabas? Solo estás en este lugar para ser quien reciba las críticas —Haru también estaba molesto y explotó, para él también estaba siendo difícil y lo que menos quería era ser criticado—. Ni siquiera eres nadador, y por más impresionantes que puedan ser tus logros académicos eso no significa nada para las competencias reales ¿Crees que por haber sido entrenador de un equipo universitario tienes las habilidades para entrenar un nadador profesional?

Se había exaltado y no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera, estaba cansado de la situación y ni siquiera había medido sus palabras antes de hablar. Se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que la risa de Matsuoka llegó a sus oídos provocando que volviera a la realidad sin entender que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tienes razón, fue mi culpa por aceptar esto cuando sabía que era la peor opción —rascó su nuca suspirando de manera profunda, Haruka estaba a punto de hablar, pero se lo impidió—. Aunque creo que ni tú ni tu agente están bien informados. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nadé de forma competitiva, desde la preparatoria para ser precisos. Era bastante bueno ¿Sabes? Gané algunas competencias y estuve a punto de llegar a las nacionales en mi último año. Mi abuela siempre dice que tenemos una maldición: el agua reclama a los hombres de la familia; ocurrió con mi abuelo, con mi papá... Y de alguna manera conmigo.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios volviendo a llenar sus pulmones de aire, era difícil hablar de eso luego de tanto tiempo y mucho más en esa situación, pero Nanase había tocado un tema sensible y no podía hacer como que nada había ocurrido.

—El barco donde viajaba papá tuvo un accidente mientras yo estaba en las regionales, había pasado a las finales en 100 y 200 metros en mariposa; estaba ansioso por llamar a casa y contarles a todos —sonreía, pero en sus ojos solo había sufrimiento—. Mientras volvíamos a la escuela recibí una llamada de mamá, pensé que quería saber los resultados y estaba entusiasmado por decirle... Pero era obvio que no estaba bien, me habló de la tormenta, el accidente, la búsqueda...

Su voz se quebró, recordaba cada evento como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante y era demasiado para contenerse. Por más tiempo que pasara el recuerdo de ese día le pasaba factura y lo atormentaba aunque hubiera aceptado que no podía evitarlo y que no era su culpa.

—Pedí permiso para volver a casa ese mismo día, no me presenté en las nacionales y no quise volver a saber de la natación. Pero el agua reclama a los Matsuoka, y no podía dejarlo tan fácilmente; no quería volver a nadar, pero no quería alejarme de la natación. Quizá ayudar a otros a cumplir el sueño que yo no pude solucionaría todo; funcionó un par de años, por eso varios alumnos siguieron de manera profesional. Pero era demasiado, seguía cuestionándome que hubiera pasado si me hubiera presentado en las nacionales, si papá no hubiera estado ahí...

De nuevo el silencio, denso y sofocante; Haru seguía sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero comenzaba a sentir culpa por ser tan insensible y sentía que debía hacer o decir algo, aun si era incapaz de cualquiera de las dos.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, espero que encuentres otro entrenador pronto —y sin esperar nada más salió del lugar.

Haru estaba desconcertado, no esperaba que todo eso ocurriera y menos aun que Rin hablara de algo tan privado sin reprimirse. Ni siquiera podía entender porque le había dicho eso, si bien era cierto que la principal razón para contratarlo era tener un rostro que mostrar para justificar lo que ocurriera dentro de la piscina, también había sido elegido por sus méritos que parecían casi increíbles y porque necesitaba alguien que guiara su carrera para mejorar sus habilidades.

Rin no tenía la culpa del resultado de la carrera, él mismo había saboteado su entrenamiento porque esperaba que en cualquier momento desistiera con él. Todos lo hacían luego de unos cuantos días, pero él no ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo escuchaba o intentaba seguir su rutina ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo?

Pasada la emoción del momento comenzó a sentirse culpable, se había excedido con sus palabras y al final Matsuoka también había decidido marcharse; era lo que quería ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho? Era una sensación extraña y que ni siquiera podía ignorar.

Pero no podía hacer demasiado, solo esperar para ver si lo que Rin dijo era verdad o si también lo hizo en un arranque de enojo. Además tenía que resolver el asunto con la prensa, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro escándalo y debía encontrar una manera de relajar el ambiente antes de presentarse nuevamente en una piscina.

Su agente recomendó un descanso, fingir que había sufrido una lesión y que necesitaba descanso y terapia antes de volver a presentarse. Con eso explicarían su bajo rendimiento, la salida de Rin si hablaba en serio, y ganarían un poco de tiempo para buscar un nuevo entrenador.

Haru pasó varios días solo ejercitándose un poco y visitando a un doctor que su agente conocía para seguir con la farsa de la lesión; habían logrado tranquilizar a los medios, aunque de vez en cuando alguno sugería que todo el asunto de la lesión era culpa suya por no seguir las indicaciones del entrenador y que una vez más lo dejarían por su mal comportamiento.

Estaba cansado de eso, pero no podía refugiarse en el agua o levantaría sospechas, solo le quedaba esperar hasta que pudiera acabar con todo el espectáculo. Incluso le pidió a su agente que contactara a Rin para intentar arreglar la situación y que su regreso fuera menos caótico, pero por más que lo llamara él no respondía.

El aburrimiento lo estaba matando, así que decidió revisar el plan que Matsuoka había elaborado para él. Sabía de los logros de Rin, pero le sorprendió que fuera tan detallado con cada uno de los aspectos de su entrenamiento y que no simplemente hubiera seleccionado algunos elementos de sus viejas rutinas para mezclarlos.

Quizá lo había juzgado antes de tiempo, y de verdad solo quería ayudarlo. Pero eso no hacía más fácil la situación; por el contrario, la culpa crecía y lo hacía sentir que todo lo que había hecho con él estaba mal. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a Rin o no podría volver a estar tranquilo.

No había sido fácil encontrarlo, dado que no respondía las llamadas no había forma de contactarlo, aunque al final lo había logrado investigando un poco. Fue así como llegó al club de natación en que Rin trabajaba.

Se acercó a la recepción y preguntó por él, se identificó diciendo que era un amigo y era muy importante hablar con él. Tampoco había sido fácil que lo dejaran entrar para poder hablar y además le pidieron que permaneciera en las gradas mientras terminaba con el grupo que atendía.

Estaba atento a lo que hacía, veía el ánimo en el rostro de los pequeños y la felicidad en el de Matsuoka mientras los felicitaba por sus logros; era dedicado, les señalaba a cada uno los aspectos que debía cuidar y les mostraba la forma correcta de hacerlo. Los niños se mostraban felices y sintió una sensación extraña mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era para ellos hablar con él.

Al terminar la sesión uno por uno comenzaron a salir de la piscina y Haru por fin se acercó sin ser capaz de hablar aun. Se mantenía ahí de pie hasta que uno de los chicos se acercó a él preguntando si era el de la revista. No entendía a que se refería y antes de poder decir algo un grupo de niños lo había rodeado mientras hacían preguntas.

El alboroto de los niños llamó la atención de Rin y rápidamente fue a ver de que se trataba; sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vio quien causaba tanto caos con su simple presencia.

—Deberían ir al vestidor, siguen mojados y pueden resbalarse o resfriarse...

—Es el de la revista entrenador —el primer chico que se había acercado a Haruka habló mientras los demás lo imitaban—. ¿Es tu amigo?

Rin no supo que responder, pero volvió a tomar el control de su grupo y los envió a los vestidores para cambiarse recordándoles que más grupos irían a sus clases y debían dejar todo limpio y en orden antes de marcharse. Tras asegurarse de que todos hubieran atendido su indicación fue hasta donde Haru estaba.

—Se supone que deberías estar en terapia para tratar tu lesión —era obvio que se enteraría, y no entendía que significaba su presencia ahí si era obvio que tenía un plan para explicar lo que ocurría.

Haruka no respondió, aun si tenía muy clara la razón para estar ahí, poner en palabras lo que sentía era complicado. Rin aun tenía trabajo así que se disculpó con él por no poderse quedar más tiempo antes de dar la vuelta para retirarse.

—Quiero hablar contigo —sus palabras lograron detenerlo y era evidente que estaba confundido por lo que pasaba—. Las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros, así que...

De nuevo no fue capaz de sincerarse y explicar el motivo de estar ahí, tenía claro lo que iba a decir, pero hacerlo estaba siendo tan complicado que simplemente era incapaz de hablar por más que lo intentara.

—Fui yo quien lo dejé, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Aun debo trabajar y no puedo quedarme más tiempo —volvió a dar la vuelta hasta sentir a Haru sosteniendo su muñeca para retenerlo.

—Quiero disculparme —su mirada era seria, no quería dejar las cosas así.

—Aun tengo algunas clases pendientes —suspiró profundamente mientras lo miraba, no entendía a que quería llegar y tampoco creía justo solo ignorarlo—. Termino en unas horas, si quieres esperar...

Haru se mantuvo en las gradas observando a Rin, tenía una gran habilidad para que los niños lo entendieran y era evidente que confiaban en él. Todos lo llamaban y querían que observara sus avances o que les explicara de nuevo algo sobre la técnica.

Una vez que terminaron, ambos salieron del lugar y fueron hasta un pequeño parque cercano; se sentaron en una de las bancas y, pese a que Haru le había pedido una oportunidad para conversar, se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.

—No quisiera apresurarte, pero si no tienes más que decir...

—Lo siento, de verdad. Solo hablé sin pensar, sé que soy el único responsable de lo que ocurrió en esa competencia porque ni siquiera escuché lo que tenías por decir... Y lamento también lo que dije sobre ser nadador, no creí que...

—Está bien, es algo en lo que intento no pensar demasiado —no entendía lo que quería lograr con eso, pero tampoco quería hablar más del tema—. Así que supongo que eso es todo, acepto tus disculpas, sin resentimientos.

—También... Quería pedirte que reconsideraras ser mi entrenador —eso en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa y solo pudo verlo mientras seguía en silencio—. En estos días revisé el plan que preparaste para mí, y luego de ver la dedicación que pones en tu trabajo creo que podría...

—Estoy al tanto de tu mala reputación, y aunque lamento que sea difícil para ti conseguir un nuevo entrenador no voy a volver —Haruka lo miró sorprendido, quería aclarar la situación, pero no sabía como hacerlo—. No se trata de ti, o de mis razones para dejar la natación; sólo no quiero volver a las competencias, eso es todo. Lamento no poder ayudarte, espero que encuentres un entrenador a tiempo —y sin esperar que dijera algo más se levantó y se fue del lugar.

Pero Haru tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, así que siguió asistiendo durante muchos días al club de natación. Había comenzado a conversar con alguno de los niños de los grupos de Rin, e incluso en más de una ocasión mientras él atendía algún otro asunto se acercaba a los chicos y aclaraba sus dudas.

Rin comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, Nanase no era peligroso y los niños comenzaban a encariñarse con él, pero seguía creyendo que se trataba solo de un plan para hacerlo volver. Agradecía su apoyo y le alegraba ver a todos tan entusiasmados cuando se involucraba en las prácticas, pero debían poner un fin a esa situación.

—Oye, es en serio. No importa cuantas cosas hagas, no vas a convencerme de regresar. Tengo mis motivos y...

—Esos chicos confían en ti ¿Cierto? —Rin no entendía a que quería llegar y solo asintió sin dejar de verlo—. Se supone que deberías poder confiar en tu entrenador, y que debe conocer tus debilidades y fortalezas para ayudarte a mejorar tu desempeño. Nadie esperaría que esa persona en quien decidiste confiar sea quien te traicione.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, parecía que tenía algo muy importante por decir y necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. No quiso incomodarlo así que solo lo observó esperando que continuara.

—Todos creen que ningún entrenador quiere seguir conmigo por mi mal carácter, pero la realidad es que yo no quiero que nadie sepa la suficiente de mí para usarlo en mi contra. Cuando elegí a mi primer entrenador fue por su experiencia, parecía el indicado y fue el único que no estaba interesado en mí solo por ser un prodigio en la natación.

Hubo una nueva pausa, demasiado larga para el gusto de Rin, pero la expresión que Haruka tenía en ese momento gritaba que necesitaba sincerarse para poder seguir adelante.

—Confiaba en él, y no le ocultaba nada. Me conocía a la perfección y sabía la manera de llegar a mí... Fue una revisión médica, y el doctor dijo que si seguía con la rutina de ejercicios que llevaba me lesionaría y podría ser grave; quise consultarlo con mi entrenador porque no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo... Y fue cuando descubrí que intentaba sabotearme —su sonrisa era amarga, recordaba a la perfección lo que sucedió ese día y aun cargaba con eso—. Nunca entendí porque lo hacía, pero cuando pregunté ni siquiera intentó negarlo y solo se burló. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo, así que si son ellos los que deciden irse no tendré que cargar con eso.

Rin estaba sorprendido, había escuchado de lo repentino que fue la separación de Nanase y su entrenador, pero nadie dio explicaciones y ni siquiera especularon al respecto.

—Hagamos algo ¿De acuerdo? En el club siempre se necesita ayuda, a los chicos les agradas y tienes algo de tiempo antes de volver a las competencias; tienes el plan de entrenamiento que te di y podemos trabajar sobre ello...

* * *

La competencia había terminado y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, luego del resultado en la última competencia y la supuesta lesión que lo hizo tomar un descanso, nadie creía que Haru se recuperaría tan pronto y volvería a encabezar la tabla.

Caminó hasta donde Rin esperaba con la mano levantada y mirándolo con la emoción desbordando por los poros de su piel. Sus palmas chocaron en el aire, como tantas veces lo vio hacerlo con los chicos del club.

—Nada mal para un nadador que se recupera de una lesión... —quería bromear, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que sentía que Haru necesitaba relajarse un poco.

—Supongo que tengo un gran entrenador —se mantuvo serio, incluso cuando quería reír al ver la expresión avergonzada de Rin.

—Seguro todos querrán entrevistarte ¿Estás listo para eso? —quería distraer la atención de lo que acababa de ocurrir y no encontró otra manera.

—Le avisé a los chicos de la competencia, y tengo más ganas de hablar al respecto con ellos —sonrió mientras seguía a Rin, en verdad estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que los niños tuvieran por decir y solo pensaba en ello.

Luego de todo el tiempo que tuvieron para conocerse había descubierto muchas cosas sobre él, y le divertía lo fácil que era avergonzarlo. A veces la respuesta de Rin lo dejaba sin palabras, pero se sentía cómodo como nunca antes.

Rin se sentía de la misma manera, antes de ser entrenador de Haru no había logrado sentirse tranquilo, e incluso era muy difícil para él pensar en que los chicos a los que entrenaba lograrían lo que él tanto había soñado y no consiguió. Pero desde que su relación mejoró no había vuelto a tener esa sensación tan desagradable, quería seguir apoyando a Haru y acompañarlo en ese camino.

Quizá todo lo que había ocurrido antes de conocerse era necesario, quizá fue cosa del destino que coincidieran hasta ese momento y por eso no había confiado en nadie hasta que él apareció. O quizás era una simple coincidencia y pudo resultar igual que con el resto de sus entrenadores. Pero fuera lo que fuera, le alegraba que Rin fuera su entrenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quedan dos días más de la semana ¡No puedo creer que pasara tan rápido!
> 
> Debo admitir que sufrí mucho por hacerle esto a Rin, pero quería hacer algo un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir y ya que me encanta como se impulsan entre ambos creí que verlos en esta situación podía ser interesante. Espero que también les gustara y leermos mañana.


	7. Día 7. Amor

No tenía quejas sobre su estilo de vida, los negocios de su familia eran importantes y siempre había tenido facilidades para muchas cosas, pero no se le exigía nada fuera de lo común. Tendría que encargarse de los negocios familiares llegado el momento, aun así era libre para decidir por si mismo sus pasatiempos e incluso lo que haría con su vida.

Pese a las costumbres de muchas familias con grandes negocios en la suya nunca había sido limitado ni obligado a nada por más importante que fuera para la familia. Había seguido sus sueños y aunque parte de su formación incluía la administración del negocio podía designar a alguien de su entera confianza para ser el rostro mientras él gestionaba a la distancia.

Era un buen acuerdo y se sentía cómodo con ello, de vez en cuando participaba en las reuniones o asistía a las fiestas que su familia organizaba para conocer a otras personas con las que su familia tenía relaciones laborales aunque la mayor parte del tiempo podía dedicarlo a lo que él deseara.

Últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado con la organización del negocio pues algunos contratos vencían y otros más debían firmarse, además de que el aniversario de la empresa estaba cerca y debían organizar muchas cosas antes de poder realizar la fiesta de celebración.

Haru estaba un poco disperso, pues el trabajo se acumulaba y casi no tenía tiempo que dedicarle a cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con negocios, así que no fue nada fácil intentar entender lo que su madre decía durante la cena varias semanas antes de la fiesta de aniversario.

—No me digas que no la recuerdas, cada que asistimos a alguna fiesta y los dos estaban presentes se la pasaban todo el tiempo jugando entre ustedes sin considerar a nadie más. Justo regresará unos días antes de la fiesta y seguro estará ansiosa de verte...

Para ser sincero, no recordaba nada de lo que su madre estaba diciendo. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño una chica hija de uno de los socios más importantes de su familia era su amiga, pero no recordaba que en algún momento sus familias sugirieran que sería una maravillosa idea si ellos fueran pareja ¡Y mucho menos que acordaran que si después de su cumpleaños 27 seguían solteros intentarían formalizar una relación!

Aun no vencía el plazo, tenía un par de años para ello, pero si la chica estaría durante la fiesta seguramente tenían intenciones de reunirlos para que el amor surgiera. Haru no estaba interesado en tener una relación, le gustaba su vida tal como estaba y no podía confiar en que la implicada tuviera pareja o al menos interés romántico en alguien más para que no se viera en esa situación.

Él ni siquiera se relacionaba con muchas chicas y las que conocía las consideraba buenas amigas, no tenía intenciones de entablar una relación con alguna de ellas. Y aun así, con la fiesta tan cerca debía encontrar un plan para marcar sus límites y aunque fuera ganar un poco de tiempo.

Fue así como decidió crear un perfil en una página de citas, algunos de sus amigos habían hablado al respecto y creía que quizá sería más fácil hacer eso que comenzar a salir e intentar conocer más gente. Ni siquiera estaba convencido de que eso podría servir, pero estaba desesperado y no tenía una mejor idea.

Había recibido varios mensajes rápidamente y estaba sorprendido, no pensaba conseguir tanta atención apenas entrar así que revisó cada uno de los mensajes para seguir la conversación. 

Habló un par de días con cada chica antes de acordar una cita. Había un lugar que le recomendaron mucho y era popular, así que creyó que sería buena idea conocerlas ahí. No tenía idea de como podía resultar aquello, pero sentía que el tiempo se agotaba y que debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar la situación en que estaba metido.

Acordó varias citas el mismo día y varias más para los siguientes, además de que seguía enviando y respondiendo mensajes de otras chicas esperando que mientras más opciones tuviera fuera más fácil conocer a alguien con quien llevarse bien y poder fingir que salían.

Fue así como llegó a su primera cita; era una chica agradable, pero al parecer ambos tenían la sensación de que una relación no saldría bien y, aunque acordaron salir en algún otro momento y seguir conversando, no creía que fuera la candidata perfecta.

Su segunda cita fue muy parecida, pues aunque tuvieron una conversación amena, simplemente ninguno se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo para acordar otra cita y solo quedaron en que seguirían conversando.

La tercera fue un desastre, la conversación no había sido particularmente interesante y ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo y era evidente; al despedirse ni siquiera pensaron en seguir hablando después y mucho menos en volver a salir.

La cuarta marchó mucho mejor; no había sido tan incómoda, pero tampoco tan agradable como para pensar en otra cita. Su quinta cita llegó tarde y se fue pronto, apenas tuvieron tiempo para presentarse y hablar un poco.

Sabía que eso de las citas a ciegas o en grupo no funcionaba para él, pero tenía cierta esperanza de que luego de hablar un poco con ellas sería más fácil salir y conocerse mejor. Y aun así, nada había resultado como esperaba. Quizá iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía y con solo unos días antes de la llegada de "su prometida" comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, y más porque su madre no paraba de hablar de ella cada que podía.

Haru no quería comprometerse, no tenía especial interés en entablar una relación con alguien y mucho menos si eso implicaba no poder elegir a ese alguien. Pero sus citas tampoco estaba resultando, aunque muchas chicas fueron agradables y de vez en cuando intentaban conversar con él luego de su cita, se sentía incapaz de mostrar interés.

Una relación necesitaba mucho más tiempo del que tenía, y para esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que por más citas que tuviera en ninguna lograría un avance para presentar a alguien como su pareja y quitarle de la cabeza a su madre la idea de comprometerlo con esa chica a quien apenas recordaba.

La situación parecía estancarse y solo tenía un par de días más antes de la llegada de la chica. Había perdido la cuenta de citas que llevaba, y aun así, estaba de nuevo en el mismos lugar de siempre esperando a su siguiente cita. Constantemente revisaba su teléfono pues la hora acordada ya había pasado, suponía que tuvo algún contratiempo o algo que la retrasó, pero tampoco había mensajes para avisar de su retraso.

Comenzaba a desesperarse y cada cierto tiempo volvía a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Pero no había nada, ni un solo mensaje y el tiempo seguía avanzando. Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que no iba a llegar cuando alguien se acercó hasta él.

—¿Problemas con tu cita? —era un chico pelirrojo que trabajaba en el lugar y lo había atendido varias veces—. Puedo traerte lo que sea mientras esperas, o si lo prefieres puedo recomendarte algo que seguro te hará sentir mejor —sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus dientes, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos así que solo asintió sin prestar mucha atención.

Hizo un par de pedidos más mientras esperaba su siguiente cita, había perdido el ánimo aunque no tenía muchas opciones más que seguir ahí esperando que sus intentos dieran algún resultado positivo. Tras su última cita salió del lugar, caminando un poco alrededor hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el pelirrojo que había tomado un descanso.

—Hola —sonrió mirándolo unos instantes mientras rascaba su nuca—. Yo... Lo siento, creo que mi comentario hace rato no fue el mejor. Aunque solo bromeaba, no quería incomodarte.

Haru negó, la única razón por la cual tenía esa expresión era por sus propios problemas, él no era responsable de nada de lo que estaba pasando y se lo hizo saber.

—¿Mal de amores? —sentía curiosidad luego de escucharlo, y aunque no quería entrometerse, pensó que quizá podía darle un consejo; pero él negó y no podía aconsejarle algo si no sabía lo que ocurría—. Quizá debas tomarlo con más calma, apresurar las cosas en esos temas no resulta muy bien —parecía que el chico no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que quizá solo darle unas palabras de aliento serviría.

Pero el chico parecía bastante desanimado y se sentía mal por él. Quería hacer algo, pero su descanso estaba por terminar y debía volver a trabajar.

—Debo volver al trabajo... Pero podemos intercambiar números y conversar después, soy Rin —sonrió mientras buscaba su teléfono.

Haru no entendía porque, pero no lo pensó demasiado antes de darle su número y su nombre. No sabía de él más que trabajaba en el lugar que había comenzado a visitar frecuentemente y ahora su nombre; y aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Ese mismo día por la noche Rin le envió un mensaje contándole como había terminado su jornada en el trabajo y algunas experiencias curiosas de lo que ocurrió mientras atendía las mesas o limpiaban antes de cerrar. Haru no tenía mucho de que hablar pues después de su encuentro había vuelto directo a casa y solo había respondido un par de mensajes nuevos de la página de citas.

Había acordado algunas citas más, en el lugar de siempre, y le habló a Rin sobre ello pues esperaba que pudiera recomendarle algo diferente a lo que generalmente pedía ya que había sugerido algo bastante interesante esa misma tarde. Rin seguía curioso ante esa actitud, pero si no quería hablar al respecto con él, tampoco lo obligaría.

Pasaron algunos días más así hasta que "su prometida" regresó a casa, y como era de esperarse, la invitaron a cenar para que los dos pudieran verse y hablar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se vieron. Fue una gran sorpresa para ambos, pues ninguno recordaba al otro con claridad.

Conversaron durante largo rato, pues al parecer pese al tiempo que habían pasado sin verse al reencontrarse comenzaron a recordar situaciones del pasado que eran bastante entretenidas. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sus invitadas partieron. La madre de Haru no paraba de repetir lo hermosa que era la chica, lo simpática y agradable y lo madura que era.

Haru no podía negar nada de eso, y aun así, aunque se había sentido mucho más cómodo que durante sus citas de los últimos días, no podía asegurar que se enamoraría y mucho menos que aceptaría casarse. Se sentía abrumado por lo que estaba pasando y solo quería dormir un poco para no pensar en más.

Al estar en su habitación se percató de los mensajes recibidos. Eran de Rin, quien preguntaba por él y por su ausencia durante ese día. Se limitó a responder que tuvo algo que hacer y no había hecho ningún compromiso para poder realizarlo pues no tenía mucho ánimo para hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Rin le contó sobre lo tranquilo que había sido el día, los pocos clientes que tuvieron y lo aburrido que había sido pasar un día con tan poco trabajo.

Y aunque había ido a su habitación con la única intención de dormir, luego de comenzar a hablar con él se sentía de mejor humor y pasaron varias horas conversando. Rin era quien más mensajes enviaba y quien llevaba el flujo de la conversación, pero se sentía bastante cómodo con ello, tanto así que la media noche llegó y ninguno fue consciente de ello hasta ver el reloj.

Rin se disculpó varias veces por ser tan desconsiderado aunque Haru le aseguró que no había problema. Sin embargo, tenía trabajo al día siguiente así que lo mejor era ir a dormir; volvió a disculparse varias veces antes de despedirse y desearle que descansara.

Al día siguiente Haru no planeó ninguna cita, había mucho por hacer para tener lista la fiesta de aniversario a tiempo y debía apoyar a su familia en todo lo que había pendiente además de revisar que todo en el negocio marchara como debía. Rin se sentía curioso así que volvió a preguntar por su ausencia ese día.

Nuevamente habían pasado un largo rato conversando de su día sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que comenzaron a sentir sueño. Esta vez ambos se disculparon aunque el otro insistía en ser el responsable de lo que había ocurrido.

Pasaron varios días de la misma manera, conversando hasta tarde incluso si era sobre las cosas más sencillas o si Haru no decía mucho más que en respuesta a lo que Rin decía. Pero se sentían tan cómodos, sin importar lo sencillo que fuera se divertían y los hacía olvidarse un poco de su rutina.

En todos esos días no había visto a Rin pues tenía otros asuntos que atender, además de que su madre constantemente insinuaba que debía aprovechar el tiempo que la chica estaría ahí para salir a algún lugar y conversar un poco. Había logrado evadir esa sugerencia durante varios días hasta que en una ocasión Haru estaba por explicarle a su madre que iría a ver si necesitaban ayuda en el negocio cuando ella ya tenía una sorpresa preparada para él.

—Has trabajado mucho para preparar la fiesta, necesitas un descanso. Nos encargaremos de lo que falta mientras ustedes salen a divertirse juntos —sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica dedicándoles una mirada cómplice.

No podía huir de eso y creía que sería grosero dejar a la chica después de que su madre la hiciera visitarlo. Así que salieron juntos y decidió llevarla al lugar de siempre, quizá le gustaría y al menos podrían pasar un buen rato ya que ambos estaban metidos en ese asunto.

Haru había probado varias cosas del menú así que le recomendó algunas antes de hacer el pedido. Nuevamente era Rin quien lo atendía y le sonrió al ver a la chica. Tomó el pedido de ambos y tras entregarlo no pudo evitar mirarlos de vez en cuando; seguía sintiéndose demasiado curioso y lo estaba aun más al verlo tan cómodo y animado mientras conversaban.

Una vez terminó su turno envió un mensaje para Haru bromeando al respecto de la chica con la que asistió, en el fondo solo esperaba que en cualquier momento se sintiera cómodo para hablar al respecto aunque solo le dijo que la situación con ella era muy diferente a la del resto de sus citas.

Siguieron conversando como los días anteriores hasta la hora de dormir. Rin no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, no tenía suficiente información para sacar conclusiones al respecto, pero le parecía muy extraño que Haru mencionara lo diferente que era su situación con la chica de ese día y las demás con quienes lo había visto. Era extraño, pero no podía hacer nada si Haru no le pedía su opinión.

Al día siguiente Haru no respondió sus mensajes, supuso que estaba ocupado como lo había estado el resto de los días, así que no le dio demasiada importancia. El día en el trabajo había sido tranquilo y pudieron terminar la limpieza pronto, iba de vuelta a casa cuando encontró a Haru esperando fuera.

—Hola, no pensé que vendrías —se acercó hasta él con curiosidad, nunca lo había visto cerca a esa hora y le parecía extraño.

—Me escapé de la fiesta...

Fue aun más extraño luego de escuchar aquello y tenía menos sentido, comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas y fue entonces que Haru por fin le explicó la situación con la chica de la última vez y el porque había huido del evento. 

—Es extraño... Quiero decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir con esa costumbre de comprometer a tus hijos con alguien sin saber lo que ellos desean. Además, no pareces la clase de persona que teniendo un compromiso con alguien más sigue saliendo con otras personas.

—Es complicado, en realidad no estamos comprometidos. Solo existe el acuerdo entre nuestras madres de que si a cierta edad ambos seguimos solteros seremos la primera opción del otro para casarse. Aun faltan un par de años, pero con este asunto de la fiesta mi madre ha hecho todo lo posible por reunirnos y darnos tiempo para conocernos y enamorarnos... En cuanto a las citas, tenía la esperanza de que sucediera algo diferente con alguna de las chicas y al menos pudiera decirle a mi madre que me gusta alguien más.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Te gusta...? —luego de escuchar la historia sentía que debía ayudarlo, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente sentía.

—Me agrada, y nos llevamos bien... Pero no creo que haya forma de que me enamore de ella.

Rin suspiró profundamente, de verdad quería ayudar a Haru con lo que estaba pasando, pero no era tan sencillo como tomar a cualquier persona y decir que tenían una relación. Su idea del amor era muy clara, y era consciente de que no es algo que ocurre de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo quería hacer algo por Haru, le agradaba y creía que era un buen chico y no merecía pasar por una situación así solo por decisión de su madre. Así que aprovechó que tenía el día libre ese fin de semana y lo invitó a salir, no tenía un plan realmente, pero esperaba que al menos olvidarse un rato de lo que ocurría lo ayudaría a despejar su mente y encontrar la mejor manera de enfrentar la situación.

Haru aceptó la invitación y tal como acordaron salieron ese fin de semana. Fueron hasta el parque de diversiones, Rin creía que los juegos de habilidad le ayudarían a pensar en algo más así que no dudó en desafiarlo para ver quien lograba la mayor cantidad de puntos. Haru no pensaba aceptar el reto, pero era tan insistente que logró contagiarlo de su espíritu competitivo y pronto ambos daban su mayor esfuerzo para vencer al otro incluso en una pequeña competencia para llegar hasta el siguiente juego.

Se había divertido mucho y Rin también, en verdad logró que no pensara más en el asunto del compromiso y su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente. Disfrutó tanto ese día que cuando Rin sugirió ir a algún otro lugar en su siguiente día libre no lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar.

Pese a que durante el resto de días su madre invitaba a comer o cenar a la chica y en más de una ocasión sugirió que debían dar un paseo juntos no pensaba más en la razón para que ella estuviera ahí. Conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo en que no se vieron o recordaban las aventuras que tuvieron durante su infancia. Haru incluso había mencionado a Rin y las visitas que de vez en cuando le hacía al terminar el trabajo o lo que hacían cuando tenía el día libre, además de como marchaban las cosas en el negocio.

De verdad se sentía cómodo hablando con ella sobre eso, y disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con Rin aun si solo eran los cortos trayectos hasta la estación antes de que ambos volvieran a casa. Y Rin también disfrutaba su compañía, le agradaba su forma de ser y se divertía mucho mientras realizaban alguna competencia o solo conversaban de cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente.

No había vuelto a mencionar el tema del compromiso ni a la chica, ni siquiera hablaban mucho de los temas del negocio. Casi siempre conversaban sobre lugares que querían visitar o cosas que querían intentar. Su relación se había vuelto cercana rápidamente y cada vez era más el tiempo que compartían juntos.

Así habían pasado ya casi dos meses en los que además de sus ocupaciones pasaba tiempo con la chica y con Rin. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, con la pequeña diferencia de que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa; creía que no podía ser mejor hasta que cierto día su madre volvió a mencionar el compromiso.

Al parecer, tanto ella como la madre de la chica estaban seguras de que la constante convivencia entre ellos durante ese tiempo había hecho que el amor surgiera y que era el momento de que ambos hablaran al respecto para formalizar su relación. Pero no era lo que Haru quería, la apreciaba, pero no tenía interés romántico en ella.

Se sentía abrumado, pero tampoco podía alejarse sin dar más explicaciones y dado que ya habían acordado reunirse desde días antes, pues quería que ella y Rin se conocieran, solo quedaba seguir como si nada ocurriera hasta que fuera el momento de enfrentar la situación.

Así que las cosas siguieron su curso y por fin los tres se reunieron; era una salida sencilla pues lo que más querían era conversar, solo habían comprado algo para comer y después se dedicaron a deambular mientras compartían anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños o de las veces en que Rin y Haru habían visitado diferentes lugares.

Luego de algunas horas se despidieron, Rin debía tomar un camino muy diferente para volver a casa y sintió una pequeña punzada luego de despedirse. Haru había hablado con él sobre los planes de su madre y al ver lo bien que se llevaban creyó que terminaría aceptando el compromiso; era evidente que se llevaban bien y pensar que surgiría el amor entre ellos era una conclusión bien fundamentada.

Hacían una pareja maravillosa, nadie podría oponerse a eso; y aunque le alegraba que pudiera cumplir los deseos de su madre sin tener que sacrificar lo que él deseaba no se sentía feliz. Había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado y se habían vuelto tan cercanos que sus sentimientos habían crecido; quería a Haru, no solo como amigo, pero no haría nada para interferir en lo que deseara.

Por su parte, Haru y la chica conversaban de regreso a casa, habían pasado un gran momento y él no había parado de hablar de lo divertido que era Rin, de lo hábil que era para relacionarse con las personas y lo fácil que era volverse su amigo.

—Es maravilloso ¿No? Encontrar a alguien que te hace sentir tan bien, con quien sientes que el tiempo se detiene y puedes pasar todo el día a su lado y aun así sentir que no es suficiente —sonrió mientras lo miraba—. Aunque es triste cuando no puedes pasar a su lado tanto tiempo como quisieras...

No entendía lo que intentaba decir, era demasiado extraño decir algo como eso mientras su miraba reflejaba tanta tristeza. Se sentía tan extraño que ni siquiera podía definir lo que estaba ocurriendo. No dejaba de pensar en sus palabras y eso solo lo hacía más difícil.

Pasó varios días solo en casa intentando distraerse, casi no había hablado con Rin pese a todas las cosas de las que quería hablar con él. Desde el día en que salieron juntos Rin había comenzado a enviarle menos mensajes y no habían vuelto a salir. Ni siquiera había podido encontrarlo saliendo del trabajo y comenzaba a desesperarle la situación.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, su madre estaba empeñada en que debían formalizar su relación y cada vez más aprovechaba cualquier momento que tuviera libre para reunirlo con la chica. Él quería ver a Rin, hablar con él y seguir saliendo a cualquier lugar, compitiendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo de todo sin preocuparse.

Quizá era un poco precipitado, pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo, no cuando era algo tan fuerte y que no había sentido con nadie más. Debía hablar con la chica y ser sincero, no era justo dejar que creyera cosas que no son y lo mejor era ser directo. Estaba a punto de contactarla para pedirle que se reunieran, pero justo antes de hacerlo recibió un mensaje suyo citándolo en un lugar.

Estaba sorprendido por su petición, era extraño que la reunión no fuera planeada por ninguna de sus madres, pero ya que dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle y con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días temía que pudiera ser muy seria con el tema del compromiso y no quería herirla.

Había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse, sin importar lo que ocurriera sería sincero y no ocultaría nada. Incluso antes de partir le envió un mensaje a Rin, informándole que ambos se reunirían pues tenían algo importante de que hablar y que lo mantendría al tanto.

—Gracias por venir, de verdad es urgente hablar —la chica hizo una pausa, parecía nerviosa aunque estaba decidida a aclarar la situación.

—También tengo algo importante que decirte —Haru no quería interrumpirla, pero debía sincerarse para evitar que el asunto se hiciera más grande.

—Por favor, solo déjame empezar ¿Sí? —tomó su mano mientras sonreía, de verdad necesitaba hablar sinceramente—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero todo este asunto de iniciar una relación y comprometernos no va a funcionar... Me agradas, y me he divertido mucho estos días que hemos pasado juntos, pero eso no es amor —sonrió de medio lado antes de mirarlo seriamente—. Estoy saliendo con alguien desde antes de volver; no se lo había dicho a mamá porque se veía tan entusiasmada con que tú y yo saliéramos que no quería herir sus sentimientos. Pero tu madre y la mía cada vez están más entusiasmadas con esto y no es justo para ti seguir con algo que no va a funcionar. Me agradas de verdad, y creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos; pero estoy enamorada de alguien más. Lo siento —se sentía un poco culpable porque lo que acababa de decir, pero no quería que tuviera ideas equivocadas sobre su relación.

Haru no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en ese preciso momento se sentía profundamente aliviado y no paraba de repetir lo agradecido que se sentía por lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera intentó explicarle a que se debía tanta emoción y simplemente se alejó tan rápido como pudo del lugar.

Sabía que el turno de Rin estaba por terminar y si no se daba prisa para cuando llegara él ya se habría ido. Corrió tan rápido como le era posible, sin detenerse. Tenía que hablar con él y debía ser en ese momento. Para cuando llegó al lugar, Rin se despedía de sus compañeros antes de partir. Estaba evidentemente sorprendido de que estuviera ahí pues unas horas antes Haru había dicho que se encontraría con su prometida porque debían hablar; quería saber que hacía ahí pero no lo dejó hablar.

—Rin, me gustas...

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —lo miró sorprendido, sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Me gustas, Rin —volvió a repetir clavando su mirada en él.

—Te escuché la primera vez, torpe —se sentía avergonzado y no sabía que hacer, nada de eso tenía sentido y se volvía más confuso mientras Haru seguía mirándolo—. Pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto ¿Te volviste loco?

—No estoy loco. Me gustas, Rin, de verdad.

—Mira, entiendo que estás nervioso con todo este asunto del compromiso, y que solo vas a liberarte de él si consigues una pareja; y sé que te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero no de esa manera. Puedo presentarte a alguien o darte consejos, pero eso... —llevaba varios días luchando contra sus sentimientos, intentando hacerse a la idea de que entre ellos no habría más que una amistad como para que Haru apareciera de pronto diciendo aquello.

—No va a haber compromiso —Rin lo miró sin entender que ocurría, suponía que se vería con la chica para formalizar su compromiso y que dijera eso no tenía sentido—. Ambos estamos enamorados de alguien más, no vamos a comprometernos.

Rin estaba sorprendido, era demasiada información para asimilarla tan fácilmente y ni siquiera sabía que decir.

—Por eso me pidió reunirnos, y yo acepté porque quería decirle lo que siento por ti —sus ojos no se despegaban de él, llevaba varios días queriendo decirle lo que sentía, pero creía que debía hablar con la chica antes de hacerlo—. Me gustas, Rin; incluso si intentaran obligarme a casarme no cambiaría lo que siento. Me gustas, Rin; con o sin compromiso, incluso si no te gusto. Me gustas, Rin —volvió a clavar su mirada en él, era tan serio con sus palabras que apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera su corazón latiendo tan acelerado.

—Maldición... ¿Tenías que hacer esto así? —desvío su mirada, se sentía tan avergonzado que no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho.

—Me gustas, Rin —acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó sus manos, jamás había hecho algo como eso, pero sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento después sería demasiado tarde.

—Sí, sí... Te escuché las primeras tres veces —no sabía donde ocultarse, se sentía feliz de escuchar aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por la forma tan sincera en que Haru se había confesado. Apretó suavemente sus manos antes de mirarlo de reojo sintiendo que moriría de vergüenza si lo miraba a los ojos—. Supongo... Que también me gustas...

Haru sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y cálida que surgió desde lo más profundo de su corazón conmovido por las palabras y la expresión de Rin, sus ojos brillaban y no era capaz de despegar su vista de él. Todo era tan maravilloso que casi parecía irreal, pero escuchaba sus latidos, e incluso podía escuchar los de Rin. Parecía que se habían sincronizado y todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso, como si no existiera.

Todo se trataba de Rin y él, no importaba nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastante más tarde de lo que tenía planeado pero al menos puedo publicar el séptimo día en tiempo ¡Yey! Estamos tan cerca del final de la semana...
> 
> Pero bueno, me entusiasmé bastante con esta idea y resultó mucho más largo de lo que había planeado xD Como lo dije antes, me gusta ver a Haru tomando la iniciativa y creo que sería el primero en confesar sus sentimientos mientras Rin muere de amor, vergüenza y nervios así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir al respecto.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado y poder leernos mañana con el último día.


	8. Inicios

Miraba por la ventana del avión, sólo habían pasado unas horas y se sentía increíblemente lejos de su hogar. Esa sería la primera vez que se presentaría con su grupo fuera de Japón y, aunque le entusiasmaba poder llevar su música a otros lugares, no dejaba de pensar que Haru no estaría ahí al final del concierto para felicitarlo.

Sabía que tenía una agenda muy ocupada, era normal pues con el inicio de temporada debía asistir a muchas pasarelas, eventos y sesiones fotográficas para el lanzamiento de la nueva colección. Y aun así se sentía muy frustrado por no poder acompañarlo o siquiera ver las transmisiones.

Estaba acostumbrado a no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos como deseaba, pero ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de saber que por la noche se encontrarían en el departamento que ahora compartían y conversarían antes de ir a dormir o que antes de iniciar su día compartirían el desayuno y se desearían un día maravilloso.

Seguramente Haru estaría en medio de una sesión fotográfica, haciendo diferentes poses y probándose mil atuendos diferentes para el catálogo de esa temporada. Primero viendo a la cámara, una de perfil, una apoyado sobre la pared, otra sentado; ahora con lentes, probando un sombrero diferente, agregando un reloj, ahora con los lentes sobre su cabeza, una más a punto de ponerse el sombrero; una más con su acostumbrada expresión tranquila, una sonriendo, otra con esa mirada que cautivaba a tantos...

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que se conocieron:

_Tenían apenas unos meses de haber debutado cuando una de las marcas de ropa más importantes había contactado a la agencia y específicamente pidió a su grupo para promocionar su nueva línea. Estaba emocionado pues era seguidor de la revista desde mucho antes de entrar al mundo de la música y apenas podía esperar para participar._

_Casi no había dormido la noche anterior debido a la emoción, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de aparecer en la revista que tanto había soñado e incluso con el cansancio por la falta de sueño se sentía animado y lleno de energía._

_El fotógrafo que se encargaría de la sesión fue quien los recibió y tras hacer las presentaciones necesarias les explicó brevemente el concepto para ese número de la revista. Les entregaron varios conjuntos que debían probarse antes de pasar con los encargados de vestuario para hacer los ajustes necesarios y que cada una de las prendas lucieran perfecta en ellos._

_Habían empezado la sesión y tras hacer algunas tomas, fotografiaban al resto de modelos para que ellos pudieran cambiarse y hacer los ajustes antes de volver a entrar a escena._ _Rin_ _estaba nervioso y aunque se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí antes de tomar las fotografías_ _el_ _staff_ _le dio algunos consejos para mejorar su expresión pues era demasiado evidente su estado._

_Intentaba pensar solo en eso y concentrarse para que las fotografías fueran perfectas y mientras esperaban su turno para seguir la sesión alguien llegó._

_—Haru, querido ¿Qué ha pasado con tus modales? Tuvimos que empezar sin ti._

_—Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo. Pero estoy listo..._

_Y fue entonces que_ _Rin_ _sintió que todo su esfuerzo por mantener la calma se vendría abajo._ _Haruka_ _Nanase_ _era el modelo estrella de la marca, había iniciado su carrera en el_ _modelaje_ _a temprana edad y rápidamente se había vuelto el favorito para presentar las colecciones y aparecer en todas las portadas. Lo admiraba, e incluso coleccionaba las revistas de cada nueva colección_ _e_ _n las que aparecía_.

_No había pensado que podrían encontrarse durante la sesión fotográfica y no estaba preparado para una situación así. La presencia de_ _Haruka_ _era sorprendente, era obvio que sus compañeros lo admiraban y respetaban porque era el mejor, así que no podía cometer un solo error ahora que él estaba ahí._

_Y aun así, seguía sin poder relajar la expresión de su rostro y las poses que debía realizar se veían mucho más forzadas que al principio. Se sentía avergonzado y no podía creer que estuviera saliendo tan mal, había esperado mucho tiempo por esa oportunidad y ahora que la tenía frente a él todo resultaba tan caótico._

_Necesitaban mejorar el_ _trabajo de_ _Rin_ _, así que mientras tomaban otras fotografías para la sesión, parte del_ _staff_ _volvió con él para darle algunas recomendaciones y hacer algunos ejercicios que lo ayudaran a tranquilizarse para poder seguir con el trabajo._

_Y aunque su atención estaba centrada en lo que le decían no obtenía resultados, no podía dejar de ver constantemente a_ _Haruka_ _. Lo admiraba desde hace tanto tiempo que era imposible no hacerlo y eso solo complicaba más su situación ¿Qué pensaría al verlo así? Sería vergonzoso arruinar la sesión solo porque era incapaz de controlar sus nervios._

_Sus compañeros también intentaban ayudarlo, sabían lo emocionado que estaba e intentaban tranquilizarlo recordándole todos los logros que habían tenido hasta ese día y que los habían obtenido con su esfuerzo y manteniendo la calma en los momentos más difíciles._ _Rin_ _era consciente de eso, como líder debía permanecer en calma y asegurarse de que todo marchara bien, pero esta situación era diferente y apenas podía pensar con claridad._

_Su actuación_ _no mejoraba así que decidieron tomar un descanso, solo faltaban algunas fotografías para terminar y quizá un poco de tiempo sin pensar en las cámaras y los reflectores ayudarían a_ _Rin_ _a tranquilizarse._

_Estaba junto con el resto de su grupo intentando distraerse cuando_ _Haruka_ _apareció frente a ellos; todos agradecieron su trabajo y_ _Rin_ _no pudo evitar disculparse por las molestias que estaba causando. Él sólo le pidió que lo siguiera sin decir más alejándose un poco de donde todos estaban buscando un lugar despejado._

_Haruka_ _movió algunos objetos para hacer más espacio y luego de eso le pidió a_ _Rin_ _que le mostrara las poses que hizo en la sesión. No entendía nada, pero no podía negarse y menos después de lo que había causado; así que simplemente empezó a repetirlas mientras los ojos azules no se despegaban de él._

_Mientras más lo observaba más nervioso se sentía y menos conseguía el resultado que esperaban. Resultaba frustrante y más aun cuando_ _Haruka_ _no hacía un solo comentario y permanecía con esa expresión indescifrable._

— _Lo siento mucho, este día he sido un desastre y por más que lo intento..._

— _Si lo haces de esta manera se verá más natural —al parecer ignoró por completo lo que decía y simplemente se acercó hasta él ayudándolo a corregir la postura mientras le daba algunas indicaciones para mejorar su expresión._

_Y mientras le daba indicaciones le mostraba la manera en que debía hacerlo, esperando que lo repitiera para luego observarlo y acercarse a él dirigiendo sus movimientos o ayudándolo a_ _lograr_ _la posición que buscaba. Y aunque_ _Rin_ _se sentía mucho más nervioso debido a la cercanía con él, había conseguido relajar su expresión y hacer que sus movimientos fueran más fluidos._

_Al terminar el descanso continuaron con las fotografías pendientes; esta vez_ _Rin_ _logró seguir todos los consejos de_ _Haruka_ _y los resultados superaron las expectativas que tenían al principio. Solo faltaban unas cuantas tomas y la que sería la portada._ _Dado que_ _Rin_ _era el_ _lider_ _del grupo y_ _Haruka_ _el_ _top_ _model_ _de la revista ambos participarían en la portada._

_Hicieron varias tomas con distintas posiciones y distintos accesorios, parecía ser la parte más larga de la sesión y_ _Rin_ _sentía que el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento en ese momento. Tenía a su mayor ídolo a unos centímetros de él y además de todo en más de una de las tomas habían interactuado mucho más que un simple contacto entre sus manos o sus hombros._

_Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía un sueño_ _aparecer en la revista, en la portada y con_ _Haruka_ _. Y no solo eso, además había recibido sus consejos para la sesión y lo había felicitado, aun si solo dijo "Nada mal para un principiante"._

_Estaba tan entusiasmado por lo que ocurrió que_ _no pensó en nada más, ni siquiera pudo decirle a_ _Haruka_ _lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo agradecido que estaba por su ayuda en ese momento. Apenas y fue capaz de agradecerle a todos por su esfuerzo y por considerarlos para participar en la_ _revista, sus emociones estaban al máximo y era difícil poner en orden sus pensamientos._

_Por fin habían terminado, y ahora que estaba más tranquilo y preparándose para terminar el día no paraba de preguntarse porque no aprovechó la oportunidad que tuvo para pedirle a_ _Haruka_ _su autógrafo ¡Era el momento perfecto y sus nervios no lo dejaron pensar!_

_Apenas podía creer que dejara pasar esa_ _oportunidad, pero no podía hacer mucho y menos ahora que la revista estaba a unos cuantos días de salir a la venta. Al menos tenía el consuelo_ _de haberlo conocido, tener su asesoría durante la sesión y compartir la portada de esa edición._

_Estaba entusiasmado por ver el resultado final y más aun pues le enviarían a él y a su grupo una copia de la revista el mismo día que saliera. Quería ver el resultado final de su trabajo de ese día y esperaba con ansias tenerla entre sus manos; quería_ _atesorarla_ _junto con el resto que tenía guardadas y apenas podía esperar._

_Y así llegó el ansiado día, un paquete llegó y el remitente era la revista, aunque para sorpresa de todos, las copias de la revista eran insuficientes pues faltaba una y el paquete iba dirigido a todos los miembros del grupo, excepto_ _Rin_ _._

_Claro que estaba sorprendido y no sabía que decir, todo era demasiado extraño y no tenía ningún sentido que ocurriera. Estaba visiblemente decepcionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y su expresión no lo_ _ocultaba_ _ni un poco, para todos era claro lo mucho que había significado esa sesión para_ _Matsuoka_ _y querían animarlo, incluso todos se ofrecieron a darle su copia de la revista._

_Pero_ _Rin_ _se negó, no entendía la razón para que algo como eso ocurriera, pero tampoco iba a armar un escándalo por ello._ _Fuera cual fuera el motivo simplemente se mantendría tranquilo y compraría la edición de manera normal como lo haría con_ _cualquier_ _otra. Sus compañeros sabían lo difícil que fue para él ese momento, pero también sabían lo obstinado que podía ser y lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que creía conveniente._

_Habían pasado el resto del día ocupados con sus ensayos y con las reuniones necesarias para organizar el resto de proyectos que tenían en su agenda. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en el tema de la revista entre todo el trabajo que habían tenido, solo pensaba en descansar un poco y despejar su mente cuando uno de sus compañeros le dijo que_ _alguien fue a buscarlo y dejó un paquete para él._

_Se sorprendió y de inmediato fue a ver de que se trataba, el paquete no era muy grande y su sorpresa creció al abrirlo y encontrarse con su copia de la revista. Tenía una pequeña nota disculpándose por el_ _retraso_ _para su_ _envío_ _y aclaraba que no había tenido oportunidad de enviarla antes._

_Todo era muy confuso y lo fue aún más cuando vio la portada de la revista con la gran firma que reconocía a la perfección._ _Era la forma en que_ _Haruka_ _firmaba y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, debía ser una broma o algo parecido pues de otra manera no tenía ningún sentido._ _Aun sin poder creerlo comenzó a hojear la revista, cada una de las fotos en que_ _Haruka_ _aparecía tenían la misma marca, sin excepción._

_Se sentía abrumado por aquello y justo al llegar al final encontró una nota más larga. Hablaba de lo complicado que había sido encontrar a su agente y lo difícil que fue obtener su dirección; también explicaba lo mucho que debió esforzarse para conseguir la copia y convencer a la editorial de hacer algunos ajustes para el envió y dejarlo cometer esa pequeña locura._

_Pero además, agradecía por su compromiso por el trabajo, por su constancia y por esforzarse por mantener la calma pese a lo que significaba para él lo que estaba ocurriendo._ _También lo felicitaba por el resultado que había logrado al final y agradecía por lo mucho que se divirtió durante la sesión pues siempre era agradable tener un apasionado por la moda y el_ _modelaje_ _a quien enseñarle algunos cuantos trucos._

_Seguía sin creerlo y tan pronto como pudo se contactó con su agente. Debía buscar una explicación para eso y suponía que él podría ayudarlo a resolver el misterio._ _No había sido muy difícil obtener la información que necesitaba y su agente confirmó que todo eso había sido organizado por_ _Haruka_ _._

_Insistió en lo sorprendidos que todos estaban por aquello, dado que el modelo no acostumbraba hacer cosas como esas, incluso le resultaba un poco incómodo que para el lanzamiento de algunas colecciones y colaboraciones especiales firmara algunas revistas para los diseñadores invitados o alguien en particular._

_Y aun así, luego de saber la fecha en que saldría la revista y confirmar que todos los miembros del grupo recibirían una copia, había hecho muchas llamadas y reuniones para organizar aquello. Incluso había sugerido ser él_ _quien la entregara, pero debido a que tenía otros compromisos quizá no sería posible y tendría que pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera._

_Rin_ _estaba sorprendido y solo podía pensar en agradecerle por lo que hizo, desde el día de la sesión hasta la firma y los mensajes que dejó en la revista. Se sentía nervioso, pero había tanto por agradecer que no dudó en pedirle a su agente que se contactara con_ _Haruka_ _y le pidiera unos minutos para poder agradecerle de manera adecuada._

_Haruka_ _aceptó la cita y acordaron el lugar y la hora para reunirse._ _Rin_ _se sentía nervioso de nuevo, pero se había esforzado por mantener la calma al menos hasta poder agradecer todo lo que había hecho por él._

_Cuando por fin se reunieron_ _Rin_ _ya esperaba, había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado para relajarse un poco y preparar lo que diría._ _Haruka_ _llegó justo a la hora y tan pronto como se acercó a él dijo que los agradecimientos estaban de más, pero si era tan importante para él los aceptaría con gusto._

_Rin_ _hizo varias reverencias mientras le expresaba lo mucho que agradecía su ayuda durante la sesión fotográfica y lo paciente que fue, lo mucho que apreciaba el esfuerzo que hizo para hacerle llegar la revista y lo reconfortantes que le resultaron las palabras que plasmó junto a su autógrafo._

_Las palabras habían salido de manera abrupta debido a la mezcla de emociones, no podía contenerse en ese momento y apenas había logrado armar oraciones coherentes entre las miles de ideas que llegaban a su mente mientras hablaba._

— _Eres interesante... —la risa de_ _Haruka_ _había escapado de sus labios,_ _Matsuoka_ _era tan sincero y enérgico que le conmovió su actitud pese a la creciente cantidad de_ _fans_ _que tenía y el reconocimiento que él y su grupo ganaban_.

_Lo había investigado antes de armar la sorpresa con la revista, desde el día de la sesión había despertado su interés y decidió indagar un poco sobre la banda y ese chico pelirrojo tan peculiar._

_Rin_ _era carismático, guapo, atento con sus_ _fans_ _, enérgico, sincero y tenía talento; era innegable que su carrera iba en ascenso y no en vano cada vez eran más los programas, marcas y revistas que los buscaban como invitados o para alguna colaboración. Era especial y podía sentirlo, en caso contrario no hubiera organizado el asunto con la revista; pero había algo más allá que lo atraía y quería descubrir de que se trataba._

_Lo invitó a compartir una bebida mientras conversaban, no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él así que insistió pese a lo avergonzado que_ _Rin_ _parecía aceptando. En verdad era un chico interesante, y mientras conversaban había descubierto muchas cosas sobre él de las que no se hablaban en las entrevistas ni compartía con sus_ _fans_ _._

_Quería saber más de él y no dudó en invitarlo de nueva cuenta para otra ocasión._ _Rin_ _estaba sorprendido y no paraba de repetir que no era necesario aunque terminó cediendo pues creía que seguir rechazándolo sería descortés._

_No podía creer que de verdad ocurriera, jamás habría pensado que conocería al modelo que más admiraba y mucho menos que podría conversar con él de manera tan privada. De pronto parecía que todos sus sueños se volvían realidad pues su grupo cada vez se volvía más popular y podían participar en más eventos y dinámicas con sus_ _fans_ _._

_Además, cada cierto tiempo se reunía con_ _Haruka_ _y, además de felicitarlo por su arduo trabajo, conversaban de mil y un temas que surgían al reunirse. Sabía muchos datos sobre él debido a las entrevistas, pero cada que se reunían compartían historias que no todos sabían; confiaban uno en el otro y cada vez se sentían más_ _cómodos_ _al reunirse._

_Haruka_ _era increíble, tenía muchos talentos ocultos y de vez en cuando los compartía con_ _Rin_ _. Había dibujado algunas cosas para él, lo había invitado a probar lo que cocinaba, compartió consejos de_ _modelaje_ _, incluso habían conversado de videojuegos y de lo mucho que disfrutaba el agua y lo buen nadador que era. Había dejado de usar los honoríficos, comenzó a llamarlo solo_ _Haru_ _e incluso recibió invitaciones para algunas pasarelas._

_Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta en que momento ocurrió, pero estaba enamorado. Todo el tiempo que pasó a su lado hizo que los sentimientos florecieran y ahora no podía ignorarlos._ _Haru_ _se había ganado su corazón y era inútil fingir que nada ocurría, pues con solo verlo sonreír o estar un tiempo a su lado bastaba para que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara._

_Debía ser sincero con él, no podía ocultarle lo que sentía y por más vergonzoso que resultara declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos, lo mejor era hacerlo pronto. No esperaba que correspondiera sus sentimientos y ni siquiera pedía una respuesta; solo quería sincerarse_ _y_ _no pensar más en el asunto._

_Ese día habían acordado reunirse luego del ensayo de_ _Rin_ _pues_ _Haru_ _tenía el día libre, incluso se había ofrecido a recogerlo para luego ir a su departamento y prepararle ese platillo del que tanto hablaron días antes._

_Rin_ _estaba nervioso y sus compañeros lo notaron, pero dado que él se negaba a hablar y su rendimiento era el adecuado decidieron no investigar más, en el momento que decidiera hablar lo escucharían y apoyarían de cualquier manera._

_Al terminar el ensayo, y justo como habían acordado,_ _Haru_ _lo esperaba para poder partir._ _Rin_ _se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y saludó a_ _Haru_ _, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no_ _mostrar_ _su nerviosismo pese a que sentía que de un momento a otro no podría soportarlo más y terminaría confesándose._

_Aun así, mantuvo la calma hasta el final; pero de alguna manera_ _Haru_ _se había percatado de su extraña manera de actuar. Esperaba que_ _Rin_ _se lo dijera, así que simplemente dejó fluir la conversación hasta que decidiera hablar. Tenía algo importante por decirle, pero_ _prefería hacerlo cuando_ _Rin_ _actuara normalmente._

—¿Pasa algo? Estás actuando extraño —no quería incomodarlo, pero _Rin_ _parecía tan ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor que no podía dejarlo pasar._

_—¿Qué? No... Bueno, en realidad sí... Lo que quiero decir... —suspiró profundamente, ni siquiera arriba del escenario se sentía tan nervioso, pero la mirada preocupada de Haru clavada en él le impedía pensar con claridad._

— _Está bien, si prefieres volver a casa podemos vernos otro día. Debió ser un día pesado y..._

— _No se trata de eso —no quería interrumpirlo, pero tampoco dejar las cosas así como_ _así_ _—_ _. Lamento esto, es solo que me gustas, quería decírtelo y no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y sólo intentaba_ _tranquilizarme_ _, pero mientras más tiempo estamos juntos es más difícil no pensar en eso._

_La mirada de_ _Haru_ _se suavizó mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. Acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios y un tenue y casi imperceptible color rosado cubriera sus mejillas sin ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de_ _Rin_ _._

— _Sigo creyendo que eres interesante —sonrió mientras tomaba su mano sin dejar de_ _mirarlo_ _—_ _. Ya que te confesaste supongo que está bien aceptar tus sentimientos y decirte que me gustas también..._

Se había perdido entre sus pensamientos, recordar ese momento tan especial lo había hecho olvidar todo a su alrededor y apenas podía creer que en verdad hubieran llegado a su destino.

Tenían muy poco tiempo para instalarse en el hotel que se hospederían antes de ir al auditorio en que se presentarían. Debían ensayar y luego prepararse para el concierto así que no había tiempo que perder. Solo pudo observar unos minutos la pantalla de su teléfono y mientras miraba la foto más reciente que se había tomado junto a su pareja solo pudo recordar sus palabras de despedida "Vamos a esforzarnos ¿Sí? El siguiente paso es el escenario mundial, no hagas que te deje atrás".

Haru era cálido y siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Era cariñoso y le gustaba jugar para motivarlo, así que de vez en cuando bromeaba sobre lo lejos que estarían si no se esforzaba por conquistar al mundo. Quería verlo crecer y ser parte de ello, confiaba en su talento y su empeño por conseguir las cosas, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para motivarlo a superarse.

Una vez más se había perdido entre sus pensamientos, y casi pudo sentir los labios de Haru sobre su frente mientras decía que estaba orgulloso de él y debía esforzarse. Con esa idea en mente salió de la habitación para alcanzar a sus compañeros y dirigirse al ensayo.

La adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo, estaba listo para salir al escenario mientras terminaban de ajustar los últimos detalles en el escenario y terminaban en el área de vestuario. Él y su grupo habían trabajado duro tanto tiempo por conseguir una gira fuera de Japón que apenas podía creer que en verdad estuviera ocurriendo.

Salieron al escenario en el momento de su presentación y los gritos de emoción de sus fans era lo único que podía escucharse. Se sentía tan emocionado como el día de su debut y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en hacer que los presentes disfrutaran de ese concierto.

Cantaron las canciones que más gustaban a sus admiradores, además de la última que habían estrenado. Rin tenía mucha más energía que nunca pues mientras cantaba solo podía pensar en lo mucho que él y su grupo habían crecido y lo mucho que aun tenían por delante. Había muchas cosas más que quería compartir con sus seguidores y debía trabajar duro para poder hacerlo.

Estaba entusiasmado y apenas podía contener esa emoción, se sentía tan feliz que mientras interpretaba su última canción no había dejado de pensar en Haru.

_El día en que la grabaron lo invitó a cenar para celebrar su nuevo sencillo. La comida era deliciosa y el lugar muy tranquilo y privado._ _Rin_ _no había parado de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por su nuevo sencillo y no podía esperar para mostrárselo._

_Haru_ _amaba la pasión con la que hablaba de su trabajo, ver a_ _Rin_ _esforzándose por cumplir sus sueños lo llenaba de vida y no paraba de pensar en lo maravilloso que era poder compartir aunque fuera un poco de su tiempo._

_Amaba a_ _Rin_ _y quería verlo crecer, quería crecer a su lado y acompañarlo en cada momento. Compartir sus alegrías, sus miedos y preocupaciones y ser su apoyo cuando lo necesitara._

_Habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzaron su relación, y aunque evitaba pensar demasiado en el tiempo que pasaban separados y concentrarse en los momentos que podían compartir, cuando llegaba el momento de despedirse solo pedía unos minutos más para poder estar a su lado, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo._

_Por eso llegó a una conclusión, no sería fácil y quizá era precipitada, pero aceptaría la respuesta de_ _Rin_ _fuera cual fuera y seguiría atesorando el tiempo que pasaban juntos de cualquier manera._

_Había insistido en acompañarlo a casa, caminaron un poco por los alrededores mientras conversaban y aunque ninguno quería terminar ese encuentro, tenían trabajo por hacer al día siguiente y debían descansar._

_Se detuvieron frente a la entrada, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y_ _Rin_ _jugaba con los dedos de_ _Haru_ _. Solo lo miraba de vez en cuando deseando que el tiempo pasara más lento y pudiera estar ahí con él tanto como lo deseaba._

— _La cena estuvo deliciosa, y me alegra poder haber estado contigo hoy —sonrió mientras apretaba su mano, no quería soltarla, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo y debía volver_ _pronto_ _—_ _. Gracias por este día, te quiero —y justo cuando estaba a punto de besar su mejilla para despedirse_ _,_ _Haru_ _lo detuvo acercándolo_ _hacia_ _sí mientras tomaba ambas manos._

— _Rin, quiero que vivamos juntos —su mirada estaba clavada en él, no podía hacer más que mirar el rojo en sus pupilas mientras su corazón latía agitado esperando una respuesta._

_El rostro de_ _Rin_ _comenzaba a enrojecer, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido sin ser capaz de despegar su mirada de la de_ _Haru_ _. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si escuchó bien o si solo estaba imaginando cosas por su inmenso deseo de estar con_ _Haru_ _. Sus labios apenas se habían separado, pero no era capaz de decir una sola palabra._

— _Por favor_ _Rin_ _, quiero estar a tu lado incluso si ambos pasamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Quiero un hogar a tu lado —su voz era tan firme que era evidente que_ _Rin_ _no estaba imaginando cosas._

— _Haru_ _... No sé que decir, esto es tan repentino —apenas podía hablar, no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurría y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón gritarle que nada lo haría más feliz, estaba consciente de que vivir juntos no era tan fácil como parecía y que debía considerar muchos factores antes de aceptarlo o rechazarlo._

— _Hablaré con tu representante, con tus padres, con la agencia y con quien sea necesario —había sido tan complicado para él tomar una decisión que no podía ceder tan fácil, mientras_ _Rin_ _también quisiera vivir con él se esforzaría por lograrlo y esperaría el tiempo necesario._

_Esta vez era_ _Rin_ _quien se sentía conmovido por sus palabras, tomó sus mejillas y juntó ambas frentes mientras reía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudieran hacerlo, pero ver lo decidido que_ _Haru_ _estaba lo hacía tan feliz que no podía quedarse atrás._

— _A veces eres tan extraño... —seguía riendo, aunque era más bien para controlar sus nervios y ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía por tenerlo así de cerca luego de su_ _petición_ _—_ _. Hablemos de esto mañana ¿Sí? Creo que también tendremos que hablar con todas esas personas que dijiste antes para que esto funcione..._

Sólo el sonido de los aplausos había logrado traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, una vez más sus pensamientos se habían perdido en Haru. Quizá lo extrañaba mucho más de lo que creía y por eso bastaba cerrar sus ojos para imaginarlo ahí.

Casi podía verlo entre el público con esa sonrisa que tan pocas veces mostraba mientras susurraba lo orgulloso que está de él y lo mucho que lo ama. Apenas podía creer que de verdad él no estaba ahí y no lo recibiría con besos y abrazos mientras lo felicitaba.

El concierto había terminado, solo guardaban sus pertenencias para poder partir de vuelta a su hotel y descansar cuando recibió un mensaje. Era extraño así que no dudó en revisarlo.

**Me hubiera encantado estar contigo hoy, pero aunque no haya podido verte sé que** **diste** **todo de ti y seguro estuviste maravilloso. Eres el mejor, no lo olvides.**

**Cuando llegues a casa te abrazaré y besaré todo lo que no puedo hacerlo y celebraremos que llegaste al escenario mundial. Estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo.**

**Haru**

Pese a la diferencia horaria, y que estaba tan ocupado como él, no había dejado pasar un momento tan importante para él; Haru prefería hablar cara a cara y cuando no podían estar juntos en algún momento significativo esperaba hasta estar en casa para hablar, y aun así, había cambiado un poco su rutina solo para mostrarle su apoyo y no interferir con el trabajo.

Estaban tan enamorado y se sentía tan feliz de ser correspondido que esas palabras resultaron mucho más significativas que cualquier otra. Incluso había podido sentir lo brazos de Haru rodeándolo y sus labios sobre su frente mientras lo decía.

No importaba si Haru no estaba ahí físicamente, con sus palabras y sus recuerdos bastaba cerrar sus ojos para sentirlo cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! Sentí que me tomó una eternidad poder escribir esta última historia, y al fin está lista para ver la luz...
> 
> Tenía bastantes esperanzas de terminar en tiempo, porque el resto de días pude terminar con solo unas horas de retraso, pero han pasado bastante cosas y para cuando me doy cuenta pasaron muchos, muchos días.
> 
> Para ser sincera, la terminé desde hace tres días y apenas vengo a publicarla xD Pero bueno, ha sido un placer compartir estas historias y ver su apoyo.
> 
> Espero que esta y las demás hayan sido de su agrado y podamos seguir leyéndonos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Creí que no lo lograría, pero aquí estoy! Un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero al menos en la fecha que debía xD Me siento muy feliz porque es la cuarta vez que participo en esto uwu
> 
> Y nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan aquí el resto de la semana. Nos leemos


End file.
